Une aventure en parallèle !
by Okami123
Summary: Par un magique incident, Arthur et Francis se retrouvent transportés dans le monde des 2P /FrUK et d'autres ships
1. Avant tout

Bon bon bon, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic sur les 2P (et nos autres Nations), c'est-à-dire les homologues des personnages d'Hetalia ^^ (pour les non initiés). Je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite, je ferai plus vers le côté "humain" des pays que le côté "historique", donc je vous prie de pas prendre ça trop au sérieux :3

(Je suis pas sûre de toute manière que mes fanfics puissent être entièrement sérieuses...)

Comme certains pourront le savoir, les 2P ont tendance à être grognons, violents et sadiques (quand ils ont pas eu leur Actimel) et ainsi, je préviens juste au cas où certains aimeraient moins ^^

De plus, les 2P n'étant pas "officiels" je ne m'octroie rien, ni leurs caractères, ni leur apparence, ce n'est que mon interprétation ! j'ai pris le plus commun sur eux allons dire :)

Bon, vous voilà prévenus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à travers cette modeste fanfic ! :D

Ah oui, et... Hetalia ne m'appartient pas !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Midi sonnait à peine. Au loin, le son des cloches massives des églises environnantes baignaient les collines de répétitives répercussions assommantes. De puissantes rafales balayaient les plaines d'herbe sombre, faisaient ployer les fleurs, et couraient sur l'écorce des quelques arbres. Mais dans la maison, ce vacarme coutumier faisait bien pâle figure contre le brouhaha confus des Nations. La maison d'Arthur, dont personne ne venait habituellement frôler les terres, était animée par un joyeux capharnaüm, lui-même causé par une réunion urgente et imprévue. Il soupira. Ils étaient dix à s'être rassemblés à l'improviste. Un chiffre non seulement énorme pour l'Anglais, qui ne portait pas dans son cœur la réception d'hôtes, mais aussi bien trop rond et correct pour être une simple coïncidence. Ce dernier argument était appuyé sur le fait que chaque Nation qui s'était présentée devant chez lui avait reçu une lettre lui disant de le faire. Il soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi personne ne contestait le moindre contenu d'une vulgaire lettre ?

Qui pouvait bien en être l'expéditeur ? Bien que l'Anglais portait déjà quelques soupçons mal dissimulés, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable d'émettre un nom commun. Leurs accusations s'adressaient toutes en fonction de leurs appréciations et haines, ce qui rendait le débat impossible. Une voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres :

« Je suis sûr que c'est ta faute, _bastardo_! »

Le ton colérique de Romano avait par miracle réussi à calmer le jeu, ou du moins pour quelques instants. L'Espagnol amusé, nia :

« Même si la dernière fois était drôle, ce n'est pas moi.

— Et puis c'était le 1er avril, renchérit Alfred.

— C'était une excuse, ouais ! reprit l'Italien.

— Il n'y a aucun intérêt de ne réunir que quelques uns d'entre nous… C'est peut-être une erreur, suggéra Kiku, placide.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une simple erreur, contra Arthur, lettres avaient toutes un destinataire précis. Ce serait une considérable perte de temps que d'en faire une farce. À moins que le coupable n'ait pas mieux à faire, fit-il avec un ton lourd de sous-entendu envers Francis.

— Je suis flatté que tu me penses capable de ça, tu sais, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

— Tu es le seul assez fou pour me déranger un samedi d'une façon aussi futile !

— Calmez-vous, vous tous ! s'écria Matthew, mais personne ne l'entendit.

— Tu ne participes pas ? demanda Kiku à Ludwig.

— Non, dit-il simplement en retournant à ses papiers.

— Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ton genre.

— J'ai pris des nouvelles résolutions, je ne perdrai plus mon temps à crier sans que cela n'en soit forcément nécessaire.

— Cela inclut-il Feliciano-kun ? »

En effet, ledit Italien était occupé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à tapoter frénétiquement l'épaule de l'Allemand en but d'obtenir son attention, gémissant presque par moments.

« … Je suppose, soupira Ludwig.

— Mais ils deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, je ne suis pas sûr que le moindre problème se réglera de la sorte.

— … Je sais…, murmura-t-il en serrant le poing.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, déclara Arthur. J'ordonne que le coupable se dénonce tout de suite ! À qui seulement cette mascarade ne fait pas perdre de temps ? »

Pour une fois, la pièce fut plongée dans un profond silence. Personne ne daigna lever la main.

« C'est peut-être, et sûrement un qui n'a pas été invité, ce serait le plus logique, commenta Antonio.

— Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit Ivan en se levant. Vous m'avez fait plus que perdre mon temps, c'est regrettable. »

Même si le Russe affichait un de ses plus grands sourires, une sorte d'aura menaçante et terrifiante s'échappait de ses yeux. Feliciano cessa son chahut. Tous se turent. Arthur soupira. Ivan fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'il claqua sans retenue. _Ça devait être juste une farce alors…_ , se résigna l'Albion. Il reposa sa lettre – en ayant également reçue une – devant lui, sur la massive table de bois sombre. Anormalement calme, Ludwig se leva à son tour puis rangea ses papiers, rapidement suivi de Kiku et de Feliciano.

« Je suppose qu'il a raison, dit-il.

— Nous partons aussi, décréta Antonio en lançant une œillade à Romano.

— Me commande pas, enfoiré. »

Ainsi six personnes avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Matthew essayait vainement de réveiller son frère qui somnolait, probablement perdu dans ses rêves héroïques. Arthur l'aida et le Canadien s'excusa du dérangement. Une unique personne n'avait pas daigné quitter la pièce.

« Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

— Tu me chasses alors ? questionna le Français.

— Je suis certain que c'est toi le responsable, avoue !

— Tu insinues que je serais capable d'ennuyer tout le monde comme ça ? s'écria-t-il.

— Tu n'as rien dit pour prouver ton innocence… !

— Très bien, pesta-t-il, je vais partir. » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Bonne journée. »

Arthur grommela une insulte. Il était seul, et tant mieux ! Seul Francis était assez dingue pour remplir sa maison d'autant de monde, il en était persuadé ! Mais cet abruti avait trop de fierté – ou pas assez, tout dépendait de la situation – pour admettre une telle vérité. Il haussa les épaules. Tout ceci était terminé, et pas prêt de recommencer un jour. Lui aussi n'avait aucune minute à perdre. Cette réunion lui avait empêché de suivre calmement sa matinée. Hors de question ! « J'ai un emploi du temps trop chargé pour me permettre de louper une si grande partie de la journée ! » Mais seul, personne ne pouvait confirmer ses dires. Arthur avait la solution. Une solution qui lui était facile d'accès et plaisante. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Avec un léger sourire, il marcha vers sa bibliothèque. Le volume recherché, toujours aussi adroitement dissimulé, se présentait sur la tranche à son endroit dédié. L'Anglais l'en extirpa et ria avec un air malicieux. Il revêtit sa cape. Quel jour n'était pas beau pour un sortilège ? Levant fièrement sa baguette, il feuilleta quelques pages de son livre aux milles sorts divers. Bien que les voyages temporels sur plusieurs années ou mois étaient interdis et s'avéraient de toute manière très dangereux, ceux qui n'excédaient pas trois heures était plus sécurisés : l'idée de repasser en boucle jusqu'à la moindre victoire chaque bataille aurait été trop tentant. Et puis, seuls les plus talentueux pouvaient se vanter de maîtriser pareil sortilège.

 _Je n'aurais qu'à ignorer tous ces fauteurs de troubles qui se présenteront devant chez moi, et profiter de ma nouvelle matinée._ S'en suivit un petit rire satisfait. Une fois la page correspondante trouvée, il se mit à articuler l'incantation. Un monstrueux halo violacé encercla le livre, se propageant à travers la pièce. Concentration et talent étaient nécessaires pour réussir un tour aussi complexe. Arthur débitait un flot de paroles aux origines linguistiques douteuses tandis que la puissance émergeant de sa magie se faisait de plus en plus grandissante. Son illusion féerique diminua : il aurait juré entendre un hoquet surpris quelque part. Tout en gardant le sort au maximum de son intensité, il inspecta grossièrement le salon. Un vif soleil frappait les fenêtres, dont l'impact incandescent se reportait au sol. Rien d'anormal, et pourtant… Sans doute sa voix avait-elle exprimé trop rapidement son excitation vis-à-vis de sa prochaine réussite méritée, et que le hoquet venait de lui sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu. _Passons…_

La lumière se faisait aveuglante, la puissance éblouissante et les résultats de tout ceci bien proches. Alors l'Anglais agita une dernière fois sa baguette puis commença à entamer l'ultime phrase de sa litanie. Deux syllabes à peine prononcées, une main vint entraver ses gestes, ceinturant son poignet. Il sursauta, stoppa l'incantation mais n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son visiteur.

« Arthur, non ! »

 _Cette voix !_

Un furieux éclair fendit l'atmosphère, percutant de plein fouet les deux individus. Le sort n'était pas complet, mais avait tout de même démarré, à la frayeur d'Arthur. Haineux, il cria :

« FRANCIS ! »

Puis tout devint immaculé.

O~ O ~ O

Groggy par le choc, le blond peina à ouvrir les yeux. Entouré d'une humide pénombre, il distingua difficilement la silhouette de l'Anglais. Où étaient-ils ?

Que s'était-il passé ?


	3. Chapitre 2

(Croyez-le ou non, cette fanfic était originellement un jeu vidéo fait par moi (voire une BD aussi.. xD))

Chapitre 2

Il fallut attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce avant d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup sur le haut du crâne. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se redressa et vit Arthur encore à terre. Le sol était pavé de pierres froides et suintantes d'humidité. Aucune brise ne venait effleurer son visage, aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence. Ils n'étaient pas à l'extérieur. Il ignora l'oppressante sensation d'être observé et se rapprocha de l'Anglais. Où l'avait-il conduit, enfin ? Allongé sur le dos, il semblait avoir été assommé par le choc précédent. Les ténèbres voraces devenaient de plus en plus angoissantes et le silence affreux. Francis le saisit par le col et le secoua légèrement dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Mais le temps passait, et il restait toujours inconscient. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et continua plus fort, quitte à ce qu'il soit déconcerté à son réveil.

« Me laisse pas seul ! »

Sa voix résonna à travers l'espace. Soudain Arthur ouvrit les yeux et une expression mécontente crispa ses traits.

« Lâche-moi crétin !

— Tu étais conscient ? s'étonna le Français en le lâchant.

— Non, mais pas mort pour autant » s'indigna-t-il.

Il vit à son tour la pénombre qui les entourait. Ses yeux examinèrent chaque recoin, chaque angle, chaque mur.

« On dirait une pièce carrée…

— Moi ce que je souhaiterais surtout savoir, c'est où tu nous as fourrés !

— _Je_ nous ai fourrés ? Tu plaisantes ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette invocation satanique ?

— Ne reporte pas la faute sur mon dos ! »

Se querellant durant quelques minutes encore, ils finirent par comprendre que se disputer ainsi ne les avancera pas.

« Bien, explique-moi pourquoi tu étais encore chez moi alors que tu m'avais dit que tu partais.

— J'ai été simplement curieux de voir ce que tu tramais toujours tout seul.

— Espèce de voyeur, tu m'espionnais !

— J'ai dit la vérité ! riposta-t-il, à toi de me donner des explications sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Arthur tiqua. _Je ne peux pas lui révéler l'un de mes plus grands atouts !_ Cherchant désespérément une réponse valable, il gagnait du temps. Comment expliquer une chose pareille ? Il sentit des sueurs froides l'accaparer lorsqu'il vit Francis s'impatienter.

« Je t'écoute.

— À vrai dire… hum… »

Il devait l'admettre : il avait l'air d'un enfant balbutiant sa poésie mal apprise. Un bruit mécanique trancha l'atmosphère, rapidement couvert par un désagréable grincement. Une faible lumière émana du fond d'un couloir illuminant un tant soit peu l'espace restreint où étaient emprisonnés les deux Nations. De forts barreaux sectionnaient leur vision : c'était une prison.

« Alors ? insistait le Français.

— Tais-toi… ! J'entends des pas. »

Effectivement, deux séries de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Arthur indiqua à Francis de se reculer et il s'exécuta non sans grogner vis-à-vis de cet ordre. Deux voix accompagnèrent les bruits d'intrusion, plaisantant entre elles, comme celles de deux anciens amis. Un second interrupteur fut enclenché, un soudain éclairage jaillit du plafond. Même à découvert, l'Anglais et le Français continuèrent leur ridicule camouflage. Bientôt, il n'y eut qu'une personne s'approchant, sans raison apparente. Qui était-ce ?

Un jeune homme au teint hâlé et aux cheveux bruns tenant une batte de baseball implantée de clous – rouillés pour certains, tordus pour la majorité – apparut dans leur champ de vision. N'ayant apparemment pas remarqué leur présence, il se tenait de dos. Il portait une épaisse veste de cuir à l'allure familière. Une mèche relevée dépassait de sa chevelure. Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler d'une vive voix celui qu'il croyait être Alfred, Francis l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. L'appel devint alors un cri étouffé, ce qui ne lui valut pas de ne pas être entendu. Le jeune se retourna vers eux, et sourit lorsqu'il les vit reculés dans un coin de leur cellule. Édenté d'une dent, un sourire énergique et malicieux, l'absence de lunettes et les yeux issus d'un mélange cuivré et rosé : ce n'était définitivement pas Alfred.

« Relâche-moi, enfoiré ! s'écria Arthur en écartant la main du blond.

— Ravi de voir que vous n'êtes pas crevés, dit le pseudo Alfred.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Francis.

— Doucement les questions. D'abord, vous êtes ici parce qu'on vous a retrouvés éclatés sur le sol dehors. Vous aviez l'air louches tous les deux, alors on vous a cloîtré là. On ne veut prendre aucun risque.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? s'indigna Arthur. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux ! De quel droit tu nous as enfermés ?

— Bah, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne par ici. Ça se voit que vous êtes des étrangers, et disons qu'il n'y a jamais de nouvelles têtes dans le coin. Pour ce qui est de mon identité, je m'appelle Allen.

— Amérique ? suggéra Francis.

— Ha, ouais.

— Mais… tu n'es pas Amérique, rétorqua Arthur.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna le prénommé Allen, et qui es-tu pour m'en persuader ?

— Je suis Angleterre. Je le saurais si tu étais qui tu dis être.

— Toi Angleterre ? ria-t-il. C'en est une bonne, celle-là ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

— Mais à qui veux-tu que je ressemble ? Je _suis_ Angleterre ! Je suis Arthur !

— Arthur… ? Angleterre s'appelle Oliver, pour ta gouverne.

— C'est quoi , ça ? intervint Francis. C'est Arthur, je peux te l'assurer !

— Pff… vous commencez à me les briser, tous les deux. Matt, ramène-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Sous la réclamation du dénommé Allen, un deuxième jeune homme apparut. Blond – bien qu'il ait quelques reflets plus sombres –, et vêtu d'une chemise de flanelle rouge, il arborait fièrement une paire de lunettes de soleil inutiles. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un nœud lâche, et une mèche bouclée venait tomber vers son front.

« Dieu merci, Matthew ! s'écria Francis, sors-nous d'ici, ce type est complètement dingue !

— Y'a erreur, moi c'est Matt. », fit le concerné en relevant ses lunettes d'un doigt en appuyant sur une branche. Deux iris violacés en ressortirent, quelque peu cernés.

« Ces deux gars prétendent être Oliver et… toi, dit Allen en désignant le Français, qui prétends-tu être ?

— J'te parie dix dollars que lui dit vrai, dit le Canadien en pointant Arthur.

— Pari tenu.

— Je ne prétends rien ! Je suis Francis ! France !

— Curieux, commenta Matt. Francis dis-tu ? Ha, après tout, ça ressemble à François.

— Mais y'a jamais d'étrangers nulle part, on vous a jamais vus, de plus, vous prétendez être des personnes que vous n'êtes pas. Réfléchissez, il ne peut pas y avoir deux Angleterre.

— Heureusement, renchérit Francis, manquerait plus que ça.

— Garde tes commentaires ! », grogna le concerné.

Un claquement retentit.

« Vous êtes aussi pathétiques que Lutz…, soupira Allen.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Allen, ou ce petit bijou pourrait rejoindre ton intérieur. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la source de cette interruption. Deux silhouettes bien reconnaissables s'avancèrent vers le groupe. Il était presque impensable qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Feliciano et Ludwig. Pourtant, l'apparent Ludwig portait une sévère cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, un manteau soutenu sur ses larges épaules et un _fiel cap_ sombre. Ses yeux améthyste fixèrent Allen. Quant à celui ressemblant à Feliciano, il avait une carnation plus foncée, un uniforme brun et de grands yeux magenta. Sa fameuse boucle remontait vers un petit couvre-chef noir. Il jouait habilement avec un couteau qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait haussé le ton à l'égard de l'Américain.

« Lutz et Luciano… quelle surprise…, fit Allen en arquant un sourcil.

— Les nouvelles se répandent vite, il paraît que vous détenez deux phénomènes intéressants, dit Luciano. La prison Nord est vide, c'est d'un ennui !

— Ouais, intéressants, c'est toi qui le dis, commenta Matt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces allures ? s'écria Francis, ils sont totalement fous !

— Surveille ton langage, imposteur, pesta Luciano.

— Hum…, commença Lutz, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à François.

— Tu rigoles ? Il fait bien trop femmelette, contra l'Italien.

— Espèce de psychopathes ! Vous ne vous êtes pas regardés !

— En moins… déprimé, termina Lutz.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ils disent être François et Oliver, dit Matt.

— Pour l'un d'accord, ça passerait dans le noir en étant ivre, mais l'autre…

— C'est ridicule…, murmura Arthur.

— Je sais ! J'ai une solution à notre problème ! s'écria Francis.

— Vraiment ? »

Comme ayant soudainement eu l'idée du siècle, il sortit fièrement un carré de cuir duquel il extirpa plusieurs photos.

« Peut-être que c'est _vous_ qui prétendez être eux. Regardez. »

Il montra aux nouveaux visages quelques photos de leurs semblables, si aimables en comparaison.

« Qui est-ce ? Qui sont-ils ? questionna Luciano.

— Ceux dont vous usurpez l'identité. Notre Amérique, Canada, Italie et Allemagne, répondit le Français.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu as des photos de tout le monde ? s'indigna Arthur.

— Lui c'est… moi ? questionna Matt en examinant un cliché de Matthew souriant timidement.

— Mais on ne peut pas être deux Nations de chaque… C'est complètement con votre truc.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? s'écria l'Anglais.

— On pourrait appeler les concernés, non ? suggéra Lutz. Ça commence à m'ennuyer vos histoires. Je dois taxer des clopes à François en plus.

— Bonne idée, répondit Allen. Hé, Matt, tu peux… ? Bah merde, il est passé où ?

— Non ! pleurnicha Francis. Il est parti avec ma photo !

— Tu dramatises.

— Haha, ricana Allen, cette chochotte a un faible pour les mignonneries du genre. J'm'en charge, on va tirer cette histoire au clair.

— Franchement, être enfermé dans une prison ! soupira Francis. Je me sens humilié. Je me demande vraiment _pourquoi_ et à cause de _qui_ nous sommes là…

— Si seulement je pouvais être dans mon salon, s'exaspéra Arthur. Dans _notre_ monde.

— Comment avez-vous atterris ici ? demanda Luciano.

— Par magie, lança du tac au tac Francis. C'est pas une blague.

— Tu y es un peu pour quelque chose !

— Oliver ne fait pas de magie, pas à ma connaissance. Vous êtes vraiment étranges.

— On veut juste rentrer chez nous.

— Au plus vite…, précisa Arthur.

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de retourner là-bas. »

Encore une fois, deux nouvelles silhouettes s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux.

* * *

Héhé, j'espère que ça vous plait :3 n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en attendant, au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dans la lumière des ampoules grésillantes, deux Nations presque familières firent éruption. Francis et Arthur inclinèrent la tête et se collèrent aux barreaux pour en voir davantage. Mais les deux nouveaux ne tardèrent pas à se placer face à eux. Pour l'un en effet, la ressemblance état bel et bien visible. Grand mais pas escogriffe pour autant, il avait les cheveux mi-longs, blonds – plus foncés cependant que ceux de Francis –, une chemise mauve tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, une barbe mal rasée et une allure affreusement fatiguée. Sous ses yeux sombres étaient creusés de profonds cernes de fumeur. L'autre néanmoins, avait de volumineuses mèches rousses claires, d'absorbants yeux bleus, un teint blême parsemé d'éphélides et un sourire presque dément. Il réajusta quelque peu son ravissant nœud papillon avant de s'exclamer :

« C'était vrai ! c'est mon moi ! »

Allen revenait derrière eux, à nouveau accompagné de Matt. En entendant les paroles du rouquin, il grogna :

« La pari, lui rappela le Canadien.

— 'Tain mais comment t'as fait ?

— Les sourcils, bro, les sourcils. Ils ne mentent jamais, répondit-il en empochant le billet.

— C'est quoi encore, ces conneries ? s'enquit François.

— Mais tu l'as dit toi-même ! s'exclama Oliver, des « nous » d'un autre monde.

— Des homologues, si on veut, compléta Lutz.

— Des homologues, hein ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Qualifiez-nous de ce que vous voulez, dit Arthur, on veut juste partir d'ici.

— On ne vous veut pas de mal ! ajouta Francis.

— Comment on pourrait vous croire ? insista Allen en faisant jouer sa batte contre les barreaux de la prison.

— Mais ce n'est que du bon sens ! désespéra Francis.

— Pourquoi je me retrouve avec autant de gens même dans cette dimension… ? maugréa Arthur.

— Ils veulent rentrer chez eux, on peut difficilement faire plus concis » soupira Lutz.

Une forte odeur de nicotine arriva vers eux. François s'était penché vers les détenus.

« Ils ont pas franchement l'air menaçants…

— Hé…, souffla Arthur à Francis, on dirait ta face après une cuite.

— Tu t'es pas vu, regarde ! » pouffa ce dernier.

— Si vous les aidiez, vous ? » lança Allen.

Les deux suggérés affichèrent un rictus.

« En plus, reprit Lutz, ce sont _vos_ homologues.

— C'est tout à fait légitime, renchérit Luciano avec un sourire narquois.

— Pour les emmener où ? questionna François de sa voix rendue rauque par le tabac. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

— Pour nous aider à sortir de là ! répondit Arthur. Vous ne voulez pas de nous qu'il en soit ainsi, nous non plus on ne souhaite pas vous voir plus que ça, alors sortez-nous de ce monde et on ne reviendra plus jamais.

— Parle pour toi ! ce nouveau Arthur me plaît bien, il sourit au moins, lança Francis.

— Reste là si ça te chante, moi je veux décamper. S'il vous plait.

— Et comment pourrait-on les aider ? maugréa François.

— Il y a forcément un moyen de repartir !

— Peut-être…, commença Lutz.

— Mais il nous faudrait une carte, termina Oliver.

— Il y en a une à la maison. Il faudrait que ton frère nous la file, fit le blond vers l'Italien.

— Mon… quoi ? demanda Luciano en se retournant vers lui.

— Ton frère, répéta-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas de frère ! cria-t-il en donnant un coup dans la pierre des murs avec son surin. Je refuse de le considérer comme un frère ! » articula le brun.

Arthur et Francis sursautèrent quand il retira son arme blanche de la paroi grise. Le regard presque fou, son visage s'était crispé de part en part.

« Où est passé mon adorable Feli ? pleurnicha le Français.

— Va pour Flavio, décréta François.

— Je vous préviens, lança Luciano en se rapprochant des deux Nations et mettant son couteau dangereusement proche d'eux, on vous conduit chez moi et après, on laisse vos deux semblables vous prendre en charge, compris ?

— Oui, répondirent les deux en hochant vivement la tête.

— Mais avant, il faudrait les délivrer, dit Oliver en regardant Allen.

— J'ai pigé, je suppose que l'on peut les libérer. »

Il attrapa d'une main les clés lancées par Matt et les inséra dans la serrure. La porte grinçante s'ouvrit difficilement à cause d'une couche de rouille. L'humidité avait fait des ravages.

« Au moindre écart, vous tâterez de cette belle merveille. » fit-il en effleurant sa batte.

Francis mit ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour se protéger d'un coup invisible. Arthur et lui franchirent enfin les portes de leur cellule. Sans un mot, Lutz, Luciano, François, Oliver et eux deux quittèrent la prison Sud.

Dehors, un puissant vent plaquait au sol des dizaines de carrés de blé mordorés. Des plaines aux fades couleurs s'étendaient par-delà l'horizon. Un ciel grisâtre couvrait leurs têtes, traversé de traînées claires et cotonneuses. Il n'y avait aucune route, aucun sentier, rien qui ne menait à cette bâtisse morne. C'était simplement une construction semblant sortir de nulle part, entourée d'une campagne laissée à l'abandon. Arthur plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Francis en regardant la bande partir sans les attendre.

— Un merci, ça t'écorcherait ? grogna François.

— Je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire Oliver, il est parfois assez austère…

— On vous l'a déjà dit, soupira Luciano.

— Son frère…, commença Arthur.

— Il doit être l'équivalent de Romano alors, conclut Francis. Flavio, hein ? »

O ~ O ~ O

Suivant une trajectoire hasardeuse, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés devant la porte d'une petite maison blanche. Luciano passa devant. Il frappa deux fois, et presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond apparut, sa fameuse boucle bougeant au gré du vent. Habillé de manière chic, il avait enroulé un foulard vermillon autour de son cou. Ses maigres épaules portaient une veste tout aussi fastueuse. Son frère se vit bien heureux de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas ses maudites lunettes flashy. Leurs regards se croisant, les deux frères manquèrent d'exprimer une grimace de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna le blond.

— La carte du salon. Tu peux l'apporter ?

— Tsss… »

Personne ne parlait. Les relations semblaient si tendues dance ce monde. Les paysages, étaient dégarnis et tristes, les alliances presque dissoutes. Une silhouette masculine sembla bouger, dans l'ombre des murs. Francis entendit un bruit étrange à sa gauche, mais Flavio revenait déjà.

« Je sais pas où tu pars, bouffon, mais tant mieux, lança-t-il en tendant la carte recherchée.

— Je vais nulle part, dommage pour toi » riposta Luciano en manquant de lui arracher des mains.

Un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Le Français tourna la tête. _C'est pas vrai !_ C'était en réalité Arthur, qui à la vue de ce nouveau Romano, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Plaquant sa main de toutes ses forces contre ses lèvres, il était à deux doigts de craquer. De brefs éclats de voix s'échappaient de celles-ci de temps à autre. _Non ! Ne ris pas ! Tu veux nous faire passer pour qui ?_

« Si tu as le malheur de rire, tu ne reverras plus ta chère reine ! » grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Mais étant trop concentré sur ce visage trop ridicule et grotesque, Arthur ne l'entendit pas. Lutz le dévisagea. Fort heureusement, il sut se contrôler jusqu'à temps que Flavio leur claque la porte au nez. Arthur se plia en deux, essoufflé, comme s'il revenait de la plus longue et la plus intense séance de sport de son existence.

« C'était quoi c'te face ? s'exclama-t-il, et ces fringues ! c'est pire que toi !

— La ferme, répondit Francis. Tu as failli tout gâcher.

— Approchez-vous » indiqua Lutz, la carte entre les mains.

Ils obtempérèrent. Francis et Arthur se penchèrent vers cet étrange morceau de papier cartographié d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. Ils tournèrent la tête en but d'en comprendre le sens.

« On dirait qu'on a inversé la Terre entière, commenta Arthur.

— C'est comme si on avait fait un immense puzzle et qu'on avait mal placé les pièces, ajouta Francis.

— Espérons juste que les points cardinaux n'ont pas changé.

— Votre destination est ici, dit Lutz en plaçant son doigt sur un point à leur opposé. C'est là-bas qu'on pourra vous aider.

— Mais c'est loin ! protesta Arthur. Vous n'avez pas un moyen plus rapide d'y parvenir ?

— Non, fit François. À pied.

— Vous imaginez franchement pouvoir voyager comme bon vous semble ? questionna Luciano avec un ton moqueur. Avez-vous seulement idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez ?

— Il parle de toi, siffla Arthur au Français.

— Ça suffit !

— À pied, reprit François, c'est long, mais pas impossible. »

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche ainsi qu'une cigarette qu'il alluma sans hélistation. Il en tira une bouffée presque salvatrice et rejeta un panache de fumée incolore. Il lança une œillade vers l'Allemand.

« Tiens, fit-il en lui lançant un paquet accompagné d'un briquet. J'ai cru comprendre que tu en réclamais.

— Y'en a beaucoup trop, répondit-il.

— Fais pas ton précieux. T'auras largement le temps de les cramer.

— Vous vous débrouillez à partir de maintenant, déclara Luciano en jetant un furtif coup d'œil vers Lutz. Compris ? »

Oliver saisit la carte puis le grand blond rejoignit l'Italien. Il leur lança un dernier regard.

« Bon courage. »

Puis ils se séparèrent. Ils étaient quatre, dressés sur une colline sans nom, dans un monde aussi perdu que ses possesseurs. François fit une légère grimace en constatant sa cigarette déjà consumée par le feu. Il l'expulsa à terre et l'écrasa à l'aide de sa semelle.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Nous partons vers le Sud. »

* * *

Au prochain chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous plaît =D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Fort heureusement pour eux, la pluie n'était pas intervenue pour les ralentir. Seuls les courants d'airs frais venaient les faire ciller du fait de leur vivacité. Il était difficile d'établir l'heure exacte, et ainsi depuis combien de temps ils étaient en marche. Leurs pieds buttaient sans cesse contre les racines émergeantes de la terre, frôlant tellement cette dernière qu'ils en raclaient la moitié. Le temps n'avait toujours pas changé, d'épais nuages parsemaient le ciel, cachant égoïstement le moindre rayon de soleil. Cependant, on observait ses couleurs s'assombrir de mélanges tangerine, puis rosés pour finalement virer à l'indigo. Quelques étoiles scintillaient déjà au-dessus d'eux. En quelle saison était-on ?

Ils avaient franchi les collines, parcouru les sentiers, écarté les herbes folles mais tout comme l'horizon, leur destination finale semblait toujours inaccessible. Le dos cassé par la fatigue, Arthur et Francis n'espéraient plus qu'une halte, ou même une bonne nuit de sommeil. Oliver leur jeta un coup d'œil soucieux.

« Ils fatiguent bien vite, râla François.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas leur faute, après tout, ils ne viennent pas d'ici. »

Le groupe prit alors la route de l'Est, le temps de faire une escale. Les deux furent enchantés d'apercevoir au loin une enseigne lumineuse, signe d'une future auberge. Le bâtiment était large, illuminé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur par deux vives lanternes. C'était un ryokan typique.

Tous entrèrent et saluèrent plus ou moins aimablement la présence à l'accueil. C'était chaleureux, éclairé faiblement par une ampoule couverte d'un abat-jour en forme de lampion. Les murs et le sol semblaient si frêles mais pourtant, une divine chaleur y circulait. Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir. Le jeune homme situé derrière pivota la tête à leur rencontre. Silencieux, il l'inclina légèrement. Francis arqua un sourcil.

Il avait les yeux rouge sang, les sourcils droits, les cheveux noirs amalgamés de grenat et un teint des plus pâles. Effrayant aurait été un mot pour décrire la sensation qu'avaient eue Arthur et Francis face à lui. Leurs homologues avaient l'air tellement proches et tellement différents d'eux à la fois, c'en devenait apeurant. Une plaque dorée indiquait « Kuro Honda ». François et Oliver s'avancèrent et Kuro muet, lança un regard vers ceux qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de voir jusque là. D'un geste de la tête, il intima de le suivre.

Son corps mince était enveloppé dans un uniforme noir de jais aux reflets mauves et aux décorations dorées. Pourquoi porter une telle tenue ici ? Ses épaules remplissaient à peine le tissu encadré par des épaulettes d'or. Ses quelques médailles adroitement dissimulées tintaient au rythme de ses pas. Il les mena devant des cloisons coulissantes, puis sans un mot, repartit longer le couloir. Au fond de celui-ci, on entendit un jappement aigu. Sans personne pour le voir, Kuro esquissa un minuscule sourire amusé tout en accueillant l'animal. Ses yeux se mirent à luire avec malice.

Oliver ouvrit les cloisons et découvrit en premier la chambre. Bien décorée, elle arborait des arrangements floraux et quelques rouleaux accrochés aux murs. Un kotatsu assez large était disposé au milieu de la pièce. Le roux fut ravi d'un tel agencement. Arthur se figea. _Un… deux ? Non…_

« Ce sont des futons deux places ! s'exclama-t-il, il n'a rien dit mais il a tout pensé !

— Il a pensé à tout tu veux dire ! ricana Francis.

— Au diable tes commentaires pervers ! Je dormirai avec Oliver.

— Hein ?

— … Ce n'est pas possible, firent ensemble les homologues.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— C'est… (François regarda Oliver) une question à la réponse trop complexe.

— Pff…, soupira Arthur tandis que Francis lui lançait un regard taquin.

— Que diriez-vous de manger un peu ? » suggéra Oliver avec un sourire.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour du kotatsu. En un long silence, personne n'osait vraiment parler. Le roux s'était absenté.

« Parle-nous de ce monde, lâcha finalement Arthur, la tête baissée.

— De ce monde ? » Francis arqua un sourcil. Vous avez eu l'occasion de l'observer, non ? »

Il faisait taper successivement ses doigts contre la surface de la table basse. L'allure frénétique trahissait son irritation sous-jacente. Les cigarettes étaient interdites en intérieur, et il se voyait bien malheureux d'avoir découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'onsen, mais simplement des bains.

« N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il ne se résume qu'à ça.

— Qui te dit se résume à autre chose ?

— Dans notre monde, commença Francis, la vie n'est pas aussi… morne. Les paysages y sont variés et les couleurs un tant soit peu vives…

— Et puis de véritables frontières y sont établies, ajouta l'Anglais.

— Nous avons aussi des frontières, riposta-t-il. Mais la guerre est présente partout, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont plus effacées que dominantes.

— La guerre…, souffla Francis. Vos panoramas, montagnes, mers, vallées, plages… doivent en être bien affectés.

— Ha, à qui le dis-tu ? fit-il d'un ton traînant. En attendant, on essaie de pas clamser.

— C'est comme retirer toutes les couleurs à un chef-d'œuvre, que reste-t-il, à part d'immondes traces ternes ? »

François afficha une expression moqueuse en réaction à sa comparaison.

« Il reste les déchets, l'hypocrisie, la crainte, la haine, les armes et la malice de l'Homme.

— Et un filon d'espoir, compléta Oliver qui revenait. Ne tourne pas tout en noir, allons.

— Il a raison, nous sommes dans l'une des zones sécurisées. »

Oliver déposa un plateau sur lequel était disposée une dizaine de cupcakes au glaçage fantasque, mais néanmoins appétissant. Arthur et Francis partagèrent un regard inquiet : où les avait-il confectionnés ? Ils sentirent leurs estomacs gronder. Peu importe.

« Un Angleterre gentil et aimable qui fait la cuisine, c'est Noël ! s'écria Francis en saisissant une des pâtisseries.

— Régalez-vous » fait le pâtissier avec un nouveau sourire.

Et il en plaça un devant François. Arthur en prit un également, l'examinant sous tous les angles, puis goûtant timidement le glaçage sucré.

« C'est bon ! s'étonna-t-il, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

— Oliver est très doué pour les gâteaux » admit François.

Francis en croqua un bon morceau avant vanter à nouveau les talents de l'homologue. Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier, caché par sa main.

O ~ O ~ O

Lorsque la faim fut chassée par la fatigue, Oliver se démena et sortit de sous le kotatsu.

« Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter des bains, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Effectivement, depuis quelques minutes déjà, le rouquin était pleinement attiré par ces bains, situés de l'autre côté d'une paroi de verre, et de ce fait ne cessait pas d'y jeter des œillades.

« Bonne idée, renchérit Arthur, ça nous détendra. »

Ainsi, tous vêtus d'une simple serviette nouée autour de leurs hanches, ils entrèrent. Arthur se remémora les jours passés chez Kiku, lorsque leurs relations s'étaient faites plus étroites. Il devait avouer que les soirées passées dans les onsen lui avaient particulièrement plu. Il avait hâte de recommencer. Cependant…

« Si tu oses me reluquer, _stupid frog_ , je te noie, compris ? »

Francis ne lui répondit que par un petit rire. Rien que pour s'en assurer, l'Albion se plaça à son opposée, à trois places de lui, aux côtés de François. Francis lui, s'assit près d'Oliver. Avec les flacons à disposition, ils se savonnèrent entièrement. Au moment d'attraper le pommeau de douche, Francis vit ses yeux attirés vers la peau couverte de taches de son d'Oliver. Sa morphologie ne différait que très peu de cette d'Arthur, ses côtes apparaissant à chacune de ses inspirations. Mais entre les dizaines d'éphélides que contenait son épiderme, venaient se lover bleus et plaies, dont la plus longue fendait son flanc. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Les lésions de l'Anglais contrastaient avec sa joie extérieure, se délectant de la température de l'eau.

Quand la dernière bulle de savon se vit balayée par cette même eau, ils plongèrent dans les bains. La chaleur environnante créait de la buée sur les vitres. Il n'y eut bientôt plus un mot, seulement le bruit des quelques remous du liquide secoué par ses mouvements naturels.

François fut le premier à partir, son besoin de fumer ne pouvant rivaliser avec la température élevée. Oliver venait alors tout juste, à la manière adorable d'un enfant, de s'assoupir. Arthur profitait, comme il en avait convenu, de l'eau l'entourant divinement et Francis aurait voulu en faire de même, si seulement l'image du corps blessé de son homologue ne lui revenait pas sans cesse en mémoire. Ce dernier sursauta. Une gouttelette lui avait atterri sur le nez. Déconcerté, il secoua la tête avant de passer deux doigts sur ses paupières.

« Où est François ? murmura-t-il.

— Dehors, il est allé fumer. »

Aussitôt, il partit à son tour, laissant Francis et Arthur seuls. L'Anglais ouvrit un œil pour surveiller le blond, mais celui-ci lui tournait presque le dos.

« J'ai chaud…, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

— Eh bien, sors alors » lui suggéra simplement Arthur.

Dehors, l'air se faisait frais. Le ciel revêtait son manteau nocturne parsemé d'éclats scintillants. Il trouva en effet le Français, à l'entrée du ryokan, un bâton de nicotine pincé entre les lèvres. Ses cheveux mi-longs encore mouillés, quelques gouttes venaient s'échouer en sillons sur le col de sa chemise mal rabaissé. Habillé à la va-vite, Oliver voyait ses mèches totalement trempées et ses vêtements débraillés.

« Tu es parti ! fit-il, tu ne m'as rien dit.

— J'ai fait une pause clope, et puis t'avais l'air paisible là-bas » Il le regarda en coin. « Tu vas choper froid à rester ici. Rentre.

— AHHHHHHH !

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? questionna-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Arthur ?

— Les effets de ma petite intervention… Héhéhé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? »

François jeta sa cigarette éteinte puis tous deux rentrèrent à la chambre. Là, les yeux de François furent absorbés par un objet en évidence à terre. _Que… ?_ Il se baissa et le ramassa. C'était une plaquette de médicaments. _À moins que…_ Il retourna la plaquette et reconnut les pastilles jaunâtres. Des aphrodisiaques. _Ses_ aphrodisiaques. Quand les refus d'Oliver lui pesaient trop sur le moral, quand ses pensées se tournaient vers la plus noire des choses, quand son plus gros problème s'avérait être de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de penser à ses plus complexes soucis, oui, il en usait. Oliver ne venait finalement pas s'en plaindre d'ailleurs. Mais cette plaquette censée être neuve était dépourvue de deux de ses pastilles.

Arthur sortit en trombe des bains. Simplement armé de sa serviette pour se cacher, il était écarlate.

« Ce con a voulu me toucher !

— Oh non, soupira Oliver, alors ça n'a pas marché sur toi… Ou alors tu ne l'as pas mangé.

— De quoi il parle ?

— De rien… de rien, lâcha François en lançant un regard insistant vers le roux.

— Quoi ? riposta celui-ci, j'ai pensé que ça leur ferait du bien de réellement se détendre ! »

Arthur verrouilla la porte des bains.

* * *

C'est tout pour le chapitre 4 ! j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :3 vos quelques reviews me font très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapter 5

Pourquoi j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre euuuh... Parce qu'il pourrait comme qui dirait casser un peu le rythme héhéhé ^^|| Quoi qu'il en soit ! les amateurs de GerIta, ceci pourrait vous parler un peu. Mon style de lime (lime, pas lemon :3) n'est pas extraordinaire et oscillant, ceci dit, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5

« Tu me dois des excuses ! »

Lutz était occupé à flemmarder sur sa chaise quand cette voix l'avait fait sursauter. Toute trace de sommeil s'était soudainement évacuée de son organisme.

« Hum ? marmonna-t-il à demi conscient.

— Tes excuses ! J'attends. » continuait Luciano.

Lutz esquissa un sourire carnassier. Alors comme ça, il l'avait découvert ? C'était peut-être à cause des lèvres carmin qui s'étaient trop déposées au creux de son cou, ou des effluves de fleurs qui avaient imprégné ses chemises. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait découvert. Lutz ne s'en cachait pas. Et pour cause, il savait que l'Italien détestait qu'il aille voir ailleurs. L'idée qu'il s'amuse autrement et avec autre que lui le rendait mort de jalousie. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver face à un Luciano en furie.

« Mes excuses, quelles excuses ? Je ne vois pas.

— Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

— Serais-tu en colère ?

— Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Lutz se leva et de sa grande taille baissa la tête vers le brun.

« Absolument pas.

— Tu sais ce qu'elles signifient ? répondit Luciano en pointant ses cicatrices de son index. Que tu m'appartiens, et ce, jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place sur ton corps pour t'en faire la démonstration. As-tu quelque chose à y redire ?

— Sûrement pas. »

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était bien trop têtu et acharné pour laisser passer cette « injustice » sans y mettre son grain de sel.

« Pour que tu retiennes la leçon, dit-il, je vais t'en faire une autre. »

Mais le blond haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ses larges mains englobèrent ses hanches et le ramenèrent contre lui. Ses doigts encadrèrent son menton et le levèrent. Un sourire pervers naquit sur le visage de l'Italien.

« Ah oui ?

— C'est la guerre » déclara Luciano.

Et cette guerre, Dieu qu'ils aimaient la faire. Les armes n'en étaient pas les canons ou les surins, les fusils ou les gaz, mais les armes du corps. Celles avec lesquelles on faisait succomber, ployer l'adversaire. Toute la fierté du gagnant était là.

Lutz se pencha vers le brun pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien décidé à gardé le contrôle, ce dernier souriait presque d'avance. Mais il descendit pour s'attarder sur son cou. Luciano, bien que contrarié d'être le receveur de toutes ces cajoleries, soupira en passant ses mains dans ses mèches blondes. Il sentait que chaque contact avec Lutz lui brûlait l'épiderme. C'est à celui qui tomberait le premier. Le blond remonte. Leurs lèvres se touchent, se chamaillent, se cherchent, puis se retrouvent, comme rassurées. Même si aucun n'oserait l'avouer, le manque allumait le feu de la passion et de l'insouciance, qui cramait en eux comme un feu de joie. Luciano soupira encore. Les baisers rendirent accro, éternelles sucreries que l'on consommait sans interruption. Les teints rougirent sous le manque d'air, mais l'attirance du corps fut la plus forte. Les langues s'en mêlent, enivrantes. Lutz se rapprocha encore du brun, approfondit les baisers. Le jeu devient supplice. Les mains accrochaient, agrippaient, caressaient sans vergogne et sans honte. C'est à celui qui tomberait le premier. Les gémissements persistent, étouffés contre la bouche de l'autre. Le pouls s'accéléra encore, rendu fou. Les murs servirent bientôt d'appui pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place. Le besoin remplace le défi, rester debout n'est pas décent. L'engouement les avait happés de ces sensations trop grisantes. Luciano n'en revenait pas. Savait-il au moins quel effet lui faisait-il ? Il s'était transformé en boule concentrée de luxure en moins de deux. Les vêtements s'arrachèrent, glissèrent, tombèrent. Mais soudain l'illusion n'est plus, et la délicieuse chaleur est chassée par un froid glacial. L'Italien en aurait presque grogné.

Lutz s'était détaché de son compagnon et souriait narquoisement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu mérites la suite… »

Le jeu avait refait surface.

« Fais comme tu veux » grommela Luciano, la respiration encore erratique. Et il remit son couvre-chef.

O ~ O ~ O

Plus tard, pas un seul mot ne s'était échangé. L'Italien s'était réfugié dans la chambre où, allongé sur le ventre, il avait fini par s'endormir. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Aucun vainqueur n'avait été désigné. Lutz poussa la porte qui fit entrer un couloir lumineux qui venait s'échouer sur la joue de l'assoupi. L'Allemand sourit puis s'avança avant de la refermer. Il s'assit en douceur sur le lit. Bien qu'ils essayèrent de l'éviter, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, obnubilés par sa silhouette. Du fait de la chaleur au cœur de la maison, il n'était habillé que d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Celui-ci remontait un peu, dévoilant de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il aurait adoré taquiner cette peau hâlée, comme gorgée de soleil. De pouvoir la sentir sur ses mains calleuses, se dérouler comme le plus précieux des velours. Mais voyant son corps tellement paisible, se soulevant légèrement, il n'en fit rien. _Pourquoi j'ai arrêté…_ se maudissait-il. Il se contenta de s'allonger à son tour, derrière lui, la tête vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux. Ses iris magenta envahirent ses pensées. Il aimait ses manières possessives, ses jalousies lorsqu'il allait voir les femmes et le doux et rare sourire qu'il lui adressait le soir, quand il s'était aperçu qu'un jour de plus dans ce monde n'avait pas eu raison d'eux. Il aimait son parfum d'épices, les petites plaies de ses mains qu'il se causait avec ses couteaux, sa manière de l'embrasser. Tout pouvait le ramener à lui. Il adorait enserrer son corps pour se l'octroyer. Il se surprit. Cogiter ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Une pointe froide dissipa ses rêves de chair. Il entrouvrit les paupières.

Deux lèvres avides et gourmandes se posèrent sur les siennes. Lutz sourit dans le baiser. Il s'empressa de serrer le corps de l'Italien contre le sien, comme de peur qu'il s'en aille. _Vilain… il ne dormait pas…_ Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa désirée colonne tandis que Luciano s'attardait sur son cou qu'il occupait de ses lèvres. Il réprima un frisson. S'il devait s'avouer – par miracle – vaincu, pas question qu'il se laisse emporter par de si délicates et candides attentions.

« Je t'obsède, avoue-le, susurra Luciano.

— C'est toi qui trembles le plus. »

À vrai dire, tous deux rejetaient l'ardente envie qui les consumait sur place. Alors que son compagnon poussait le vice jusqu'aux langues, Lutz s'amusa à effleurer sa boucle. _La_ boucle. Plus l'Italien essayait de se défendre en l'assaillant de baiser, plus il tournait autour. Puis quand son plaisir prit le devant sur sa patience, il la prit entre ses doigts. Il la faisait rouler, l'entortillait, la bouclait davantage et tirait dessus plus ou moins fort. Prit au dépourvu, Luciano ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il s'affaissa sur le torse du blond.

« Ces petits soupirs sont la raison de pourquoi tu es en-dessous d'habitude. » charia-t-il.

Effectivement, leur différence de carrure faisait que tout était déjà choisi. L'Allemand n'avait pas le goût du changement, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que le voir se tordant de plaisir à califourchon sur lui ne lui faisait aucun effet.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu… ! marmonna le brun comme il put, puis il se redressa.

— Tout est du jeu quand il s'agit de ces… »

Un nouveau baiser vint l'interrompre. Luciano le savait, il allait gagner cette fois. Mettant de plus en plus d'ardeur dans ses gestes, il fut ravi d'entendre Lutz expier ses mots par des grognements d'envie. Soudain, l'Italien se détacha de son corps. Curieux, Lutz suivit son regard. Il avait saisit son couteau et sourit d'un air malicieux.

« Aurais-tu oublié ? »

Il se rapprocha de lui, frôlant la cicatrice sur sa joue de ses doigts.

« Ça, dit-il en posant le métal froid sur son épaule carrée, c'est pour t'être amusé sans moi. »

La lame se planta dans sa chair. Une douleur aiguë le fit grimacer. Luciano tira l'arme vers lui, déchirant sa peau de son trapèze à la naissance de son épaule. L'Allemand s'efforça de ne rien dire, d'accepter l'évidente douleur qui venait rougir sa carnation. La cicatrice allait être plutôt petite et peu profonde, c'était là un cadeau.

L'Italien s'empressa d'y coller sa bouche pour y recueillir le liquide rubis. Lutz laissa son compagnon à ses délires vampiriques, il faisait cela pour l'empêcher d'avoir des « marques de sang disgracieuses ». Sentir sa langue tenter de se glisser entre sa chair fendue lui était plus addictif que douloureux. Quand le sang eut fini de perler, il passa une dernière fois sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de rouler vers le matelas. L'esprit encore embrumé de plaisir, le bond ne réalisa pas. Déjà parti ? Une sensation de pulsion subsistait sur sa blessure, mais Luciano n'était plus là pour la lui sucer.

Bien heureux, l'Italien s'était recouché et lui tournait le dos. Lutz cilla. _C'était une vengeance pour tout à l'heure_. Il se tourna également, plus frustré que jamais. Le désir s'était fait dément, pourquoi avoir arrêté si brusquement ? C'était cruel. Mais alors qu'il grommelait encore sur ce qui venait d'arriver, il sentit une présence se rapprocher dans son dos. Luciano ria doucement en glissant sa main au creux de ses hanches. Fier de ce qu'il sentit, il souffla :

« J'ai gagné. »

O ~ O ~ O

« Tu m'as enfermé dans les bains, sale enfoiré !

— Tu m'harcelais, pervers ! »

Telles étaient les discussions qui accompagnaient la progression de la bande depuis quelques minutes déjà. Oliver se voyait vexé de voir que son « intervention » de la veille n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse, si tu veux mon avis » soupirait François.

Ils avaient traversé les landes, toujours aussi désertes et similaires. Le paysage déjà lassant du fait de sa répétition et de sa pauvreté de couleurs, les homologues devait en plus supporter « ces cas sociaux ».

« Moi je les aime bien, avoua Oliver.

— Tu aimes tout le monde qui accepte de manger tes cupcakes, répliqua François.

— Peut-être, mais au moins, ils ont encore de l'espoir, _eux_. »

C'était clairement un reproche. Et pour cela François ne répondit pas. Sans rien dire, il sortit la carte et constata leur parcours. _Nous sommes quasiment à mi-chemin…_ Il lança une œillade vers Arthur et Francis. S'ils avaient l'air reposés, ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme, cela était facilement remarquable. Ils n'avaient pas la même tête qu'à leur arrivée au sein de ce monde. _Si ce n'est pas nous que le temps emportera en premier, ce seront eux. Leurs corps ne sont pas faits pour rester ici_ , pensa-t-il en regardant leurs pas hésitants sur une route pourtant plate. Quand leurs pieds cesseront-ils de frôler le sol pour s'y effondrer ? François rangea la carte, avant de fixer l'horizon changeant.

 _Le temps nous est compté désormais._


	7. Chapter 6

Je préviens juste qu'à partir de ce moment, les chapitres vont devenir plus sérieux, mais c'est dans l'ordre de l'histoire :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

« J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette foutue clairière ! » s'époumonait Francis.

Deux corbeaux s'envolèrent, effrayés par la puissance de son cri. Il ne faisait pas chaud, il ne faisait pas froid, il ventait, encore et toujours. Aucun obstacle, naturel ou artificiel ne venait de toute manière entraver sa course effrénée. Traversant tous les tableaux, rien ne pouvait le stopper. Mais ce n'est pas le vent qui les harassait le plus. La répétition infinie des mêmes plantes, arbres, pierres, était à rendre fou. Le paysage était le même, ne changeait jamais. Ce monde semblait avoir été créé sur le modèle d'une seule parcelle de terre. Il était plus facile de comprendre l'omniprésente mauvaise humeur de François.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle qui nous a envoyé ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ! répliqua Arthur.

— Je me plains si j'en ai envie ! depuis quand je devrais recevoir tes ordres ?

— Ferme-la, tu fais fuir toute la forêt.

— Y'a pas de forêt, crétin. »

C'était comme ça depuis un bon moment. Les deux Nations, fidèles à elles-mêmes, continuaient leurs chamailleries. Cependant, une tension mal dissimulée se cachait derrière ces enfantins propos. En plus de la fatigue physique, qui leur creusait des cernes et épuisait leurs muscles, la fatigue mentale parvenait, si infime soit-elle, à leur faire perdre le fil de leurs accusations. Chacun persuadé qu'il pouvait gagner cette joute verbale, ils n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Devant, François et Oliver s'amusaient à parier sur la prochaine insulte qu'ils s'enverraient.

« On va connaître tout leur dictionnaire à force de les entendre, soupira François.

— Il existe un dictionnaire pour ça ?

— Peu importe. Ceux-là se font tellement les nerfs qu'ils vont finir par s'entretuer.

— Ta face me donne la nausée, éloigne-toi ! pesta Arthur.

— Fais-le toi-même ! riposta Francis en faisant le contraire.

— Franchement, ça devient ridicule…, siffla François.

— Tu penses qu'ils parviendront à destination ?

— … S'ils arrêtent de se disputer pour se concentrer sur leur survie, on espère. J'espère surtout ne pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour qu'ils clamsent à deux mètres de l'objectif…

— Tu es trop dur avec eux.

— C'est eux qui se sont foutus dans ce merdier, ne les défend pas.

— Dommage que tu n'aies pas ta saleté de baguette pour nous sortir d'ici !

— Oui, j'aurais pu t'éliminer sur place !

— J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

François et Oliver se stoppèrent. Les cris avaient cessé, mais au profit de coups. Arthur s'était élancé vers Francis le poing droit devant lui, et lui avait asséné sur la pommette. Francis avait violemment répliqué en lui rendant la pareille. Méconnaissables, ils s'infligeaient coups sur coups, bleus sur hématomes, tombant même au sol. En panique, François et Oliver eurent bien du mal à les séparer.

À une distance respectable, ils continuaient de se dévisager comme la pire des ordures. Pourquoi tout avait tout d'un coup éclaté ? Qu'est-ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres ? Francis aurait voulu essuyer le fin flet de sang qui glissait de sa joue recouverte de terre, mais ses bras étaient retenus par la poigne de son homologue. Face à face, on aurait dit deux vipères crachant leur venin.

« Calmez-vous ! s'écria Oliver lorsqu'il sentit qu'Arthur était paré à recommencer.

— Vous ne vous battez même pas pour une raison valable ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Muets, ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle. François les aurait traités de tous les noms s'ils n'avaient pas le regard aussi fou. Ils ne se conduisaient pas en adultes, et encore moins en Nations. Un oiseau cria. Quand les tensions semblèrent enfin s'apaiser, ils les relâchèrent. Comme vaincus, ils s'effondrèrent sur les genoux. Épuisés, ils se lancèrent une promesse mauvaise. La prochaine fois sera la bonne.

François les considérait d'un œil hautain, les prenant pour des minables. Quelque chose avait changé en eux, quelque chose s'était modifié dans leur conscience. L'agressivité de leurs disputes s'était décuplée en quelques instants à peine. Leurs organismes ne s'adaptaient pas à cette dimension, tout comme leur psychisme. Leurs homologues échangèrent un regard inquiet. Qui pouvait prévoir la prochaine attaque ? La nuit tombait. Qui dit qu'ils ne tenteront pas de s'assassiner dans leur sommeil ?

Quand la prochaine auberge fut en vue, tous accélérèrent. Retrouver une bonne literie et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait aucun mal. Cette fois, quatre lits distincts furent pris, et aucune erreur ne fut commise. Arthur et Francis demeurèrent silencieux, se regardant parfois en coin méchamment. Oliver s'occupa de leurs blessures, pansant ce qu'il y avait à panser et désinfectant ce qu'il y avait à désinfecter. Il espérait, lors de ces soins, leur avoir transmis un peu de compassion et de calme, au lieu de leurs violentes bagarres. Personne ne parla, même en mangeant. Ils se contentaient d'avaler leur repas dans faire d'histoires supplémentaires. Engager une conversation aurait presque été mal vu. Oliver osait adresser quelques timides sourires, vains efforts pour rétablir l'atmosphère.

Si le nombre de lits s'établissait à quatre, les chambres étaient au nombre regrettable de deux. Que faire ? Laisser Francis et Arthur si proches inclurait la possibilité que leur sang désormais chaud les fasse se battre à nouveau. Mais… François regarda Oliver. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque non plus. Que connaissait-il de ces deux hommes ? Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à les garder en vie ?

« Ta loyauté te dit de les conduire à bon port ! lui avait dit Oliver, alors tu as la responsabilité de faire ce qu'elle te dicte ». _Ces deux là pourraient me coûter la confiance d'Oliver… Bon sang…_ Il lâcha sa clope dans le cendrier.

La nuit était bien avancée. À cause de son choix, François ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Arthur et Francis s'ils venaient à succomber avant la fin ? _Ce serait une fin tragique._ Ce n'était pas inéluctable, mais beaucoup de facteurs pouvaient leur faire défaut. À plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait entrouvert la porte de leur chambre pour vérifier leur état, comme pour deux enfants fiévreux. Il eut une fois la surprise de trouver Oliver à leur chevet, surveillant attentivement le moindre mouvement de leur part. François avait haussé un sourcil. Il était bien trop soucieux, pour avoir l'idée de rester seulement à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il s'était attaché à eux plus vite qu'un bambin pour un jouet neuf. François craignait cet attachement aveugle. Le manque d'interactions sociales lui faisait rapidement éprouver de la sympathie pour à peu près n'importe qui. Il ne serait pas simplement déçu de les trouver morts, mais complètement terrassé. _Le temps nous est compté, plus que jamais._

La fatigue commençait à le gagner à son tour. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Français et à l'Anglais puis referma définitivement la porte. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. À pas de loup – ne sachant pas si Oliver s'était couché ou s'il était encore éveillé –, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'était visible nulle part. _Hum… ?_ Un étrange bruit se fit entendre vers le fond de la chambre, curieux, il finit par faire quelques pas. Un corps recroquevillé et tremblotant occupait un angle de la pièce. Horrifié par les mèches rousses qu'il vit, François se figea. _Oh non…_ Il accourut vers Oliver. Ce dernier grogna. Il fit volte-face, François recula. _Non…_ L'effroi le frappa quand il découvrit le visage de son ami.

Ses yeux arboraient une couleur différente pour chacun d'entre eux, et son sourire habituellement si doux et bienveillant s'était changé en celui d'un assassin aux mille victimes. Ses traits se crispaient un à un, de violentes secousses traversaient son corps telles des électrochocs. Ce n'était plus Oliver. Le regard dominé par sa folie paroxysmique, son sourire redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il aperçut François. Le Français aurait juré voir le métal tranchant du poignard briller dans sa main, mais ce fut la tristesse qui le blessa le plus. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour leurs homologues qu'il en avait oublié de se soigner lui-même. Il lorgna un flacon orangé. Avait-il tenté de le saisir avant que sa crise ne vienne l'assaillir ? Celui qui était anciennement Oliver se rapprocha de lui, l'arme à présent à découvert. François recula.

« Je t'en prie… non… »

Il grogna encore. Il ne parlait même plus, la descente avait été si brusque qu'il ne semblait plus qu'apte à pousser des cris. Oliver serra l'arme blanche à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, François recula. Les nerfs du roux jouaient à un rythme frénétique, ses yeux inspectaient son corps entier pour tenter d'y dénicher la parfaite zone où y planter son poignard. Le même poignard que François redoutait tant. Ses pupilles anormales se fixèrent. Il avait trouvé. Il avait du mal à contenir ses gestes, à en effectuer les plus simples, ses tremblements entravant heureusement ces derniers.

« Oliver… je suis désolé, souffla François. Je n'ai pas veillé assez sur toi… »

Mais il s'approcha encore, levant droit devant lui la lame aiguë. Le cœur de François rata un battement. Le mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. La commode à sa gauche l'empêchait de fuir, et Oliver se rapprochait. Il le regarda avec des yeux implorants, mais une telle monstruosité n'avait aucune empathie.

D'un geste désinvolte, la lame vira vers la droite. François se para en levant les mains. La lame trancha. Sa dextre fut violemment entaillée, le sang naquit. _Un coup de plus, et c'en est fini._ Oliver était déjà reparti pour un second coup vertical, celui auquel il ne pourrait pas résister. Au moment de lever son bras, François écarquilla les yeux. _Maintenant !_

Il le désarma d'un puissant choc au poignet. Le bras de l'Anglais eut un recul en arrière. Oliver se figea. Qu'avait-il osé faire ? Le poignard retomba lourdement à terre, ensanglanté par le sang du Français. Instinctivement, et pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de répliquer, François l'enserra dans une intense étreinte dont il était sûr qu'il ne se dégagerait pas.

Oliver lança un cri guttural étouffé par son torse. Il s'agitait, se débattait. Mais François ne bronchait pas, et le serrait encore plus fort. Les mains du rouquin débarquèrent dans son dos et le griffèrent avec le plus d'ardeur possible.

« Je suis désolé…, souffla-t-il encore, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça. »

Les ongles se plantèrent plus profondément dans sa chair. Il le serra.

« Reprends-toi, je t'en supplie… »

Il vit le sang de sa blessure entacher ses vêtements. Ses mains lui laisseront des marques supplémentaires sur son corps, qui cataloguait les traces de ses anciennes crises accidentelles. Quand sa folie se faisait trop rude, les traitements finissaient presque inutiles. Alors, François se devait d'être son gardien, celui qui maintiendrait son état de santé.

« Pardonne-moi… » murmura-t-il.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Une pluie battante trempait ses cheveux. Il faisait sombre, le ciel était couvert par d'épais nuages qui bloquaient la lumière. Par terre, le sol était boueux, gorgé de ces précipitations qui déferlaient sur eux. Eux, c'étaient lui et les milliers d'hommes à terre. Les milliers de corps qui l'encerclaient, inertes, blessés et agonisants. Leurs uniformes étaient trop sales, maculés de boue et de sang, pour y reconnaître un potentiel ennemi. Les collines étaient plates, sans relief herbeux et chatoyants. Les armes avaient tout réduit à néant, percé la terre aussi facilement que du beurre. Que s'était-il passé ?

De violents souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent. Ceux que l'on ne parviendrait jamais à effacer, ignorer, revenant nous hanter comme le pire des cauchemars. Mais pourquoi ? Il était à genoux. À côté de lui gisait un fusil usé. Ses mains, qui ne portaient pourtant pas le poids de l'arme, portaient le lourd fardeau du meurtre. Du sang sombre dégoulinait de ses paumes, filait entre ses doigts pour venir s'éclater en gouttelettes écarlates dans la boue. Qui avait-il tué ? De qui venait ce sang qui souillait sa peau ?

C'était un champ de bataille dont il était revenu victorieux. La pluie mouilla son visage et lava l'hémoglobine de ses mains, ne lui laissant que de vagues traces aux reflets cuivre. Il était seul. Seul ? non. Le seul à se mouvoir, le seul à être rongé par une vorace culpabilité dont il ignorait la cause. Le seul à vivre. Il haïssait ce sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop éprouvé, mais il était là, lui dévorant le cœur tel un poison. Il le savait, devant lui, il y avait un corps. Un corps dont il connaissait le détenteur. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Impossible de lever le regard. Il voulut crier, mais sa voix se perdit dans les torrents d'eau que pleuraient les nuages. Personne n'avait entendu son appel. Il le savait, le sang qui tachait ses mains, c'était de lui qu'il provenait. Misérable, il courba le dos encore plus. Jamais il ne daignerait se relever. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Ses mains tremblèrent, nerveuses et blêmes. Il déglutit. Était-il vraiment victorieux ?

Il respirait fort, à la mesure d'un taureau, en constatant les faits. Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant ? Celui qui s'était retrouvé sans vie à son front n'était que celui qu'il avait désiré contempler dans un tel état. C'était une victoire, en soi. Le raffut de la pluie l'empêchait de penser, de réfléchir. D'une main, il saisit le fusil et en défit la baïonnette. Manipulé par sa crainte, qui lui faisait monter la bile, il planta d'un geste vif le métal dans le sol. Des gouttes marron éclaboussèrent la manche de son uniforme. Un uniforme qu'il ne s'était encore jamais vu porter. Il fronça un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

Ses iris smaragdin s'aventurèrent un peu plus devant lui. Lui aussi, lui aussi portait un uniforme différent. Pourquoi ? Les hommes à terre n'étaient affalés que dans son champ de vision. Il se retourna. Personne. Personne de son camp, personne de son armée, personne de son pays. Il était le seul à les avoir décimés. D'un mouvement maladroit, il se hissa accroupi, mais retomba aussitôt dans une flaque de fange. Ses membres étaient roidis par le froid et le mauvais temps, l'effort et l'harassement : il ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais il devait savoir. Il se maudirait d'avoir raison, que son intuition ne lui ait pas fait défaut. Il rampa alors jusqu'à ce corps dont le sang lui avait coulé sur les doigts. Il comprit le sens des uniformes. Il comprit que ce seraient eux qu'ils s'amèneraient à porter le jour de cette guerre. Le jour où il le tuerait, où il gagnerait pour de bon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait eu raison.

Francis.

Ses paupières s'écartèrent, en panique. Il n'avait pas crié, mais s'était redressé d'un bond. Le sang fourmillait dans ses bras jusqu'à ses doigts, son cœur battant comme un tambour. Fébrile, il tremblait légèrement. Jetant des œillades dans toute la pièce, il fut surpris de sentir le tissu d'une couverture le recouvrant. Sa respiration se calma, il tâta le bois de la tête de lit. Il mit le visage entre ses mains. _Ça semblait si réel…_ Il pouvait encore ressentir l'effet glacé de la pluie sur sa peau et celui de la boue conglutinée sur ses vêtements. Son cœur s'apaisa pour suivre un rythme plus régulier. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…_ Il put peu à peu distinguer les formes principales des meubles dans l'ombre. C'est alors qu'il se rappela. La seconde dimension, Oliver et François, ainsi que Francis. Il tourna la tête à sa droite. Il était là, dormant face à lui. Il s'attarda sur sa respiration lente qui faisait se soulever et s'abaisser son flanc. Une certaine chaleur s'installa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit inspirer, signe évident de vie. Il était certes couché mais vivant. Il remarqua un large bandage sur sa joue. Son regard fut instinctivement redirigé vers ses bras. Couverts de bleus, ceux-ci étaient en plus couturés de minuscules cicatrices. Il se remémora difficilement leur bagarre. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils battus ? Il se souvint avoir ressenti une profonde haine, violente et intraitable. Les actes qui s'en étaient suivis n'étaient presque plus sous son contrôle, il avait vécu ce pugilat presque spectateur de lui-même. Et le Français en avait fait de même. Lorsqu'il voyait son état, il se dit qu'il s'en était fallut de peu avant qu'il ne se blesse grièvement.

Des visions de son rêve lui apparurent. Il frotta ses doigts contre ses paumes pour tenter de se débarrasser de la sensation du sang dégoulinant. S'il s'était avéré incrédule, il n'en restait pas moins éventuel. C'était peut-être ce qui les attendait, comme le faisait souvent remarquer François, dans quelques jours. Quel était donc ce monde où toute notion de la raison se faisait balayer par les heures ?

Troublé, il décida de se lever pour aller marcher dehors. Il passa devant Francis, poussa la porte et franchit le seuil de l'auberge. Il inspira profondément l'air frais de l'extérieur, soulagé de sentir dans ses poumons de telles perceptions. Au loin, l'aube peignait le ciel de délicates couleurs. L'heure de repartir serait bientôt là. Il ne profita pas du firmament, se camouflant d'après l'astre du jour naissant. Ses yeux fixaient le chemin qui s'étendait devant lui, en une longue route caillouteuse blanche. Bien décidé à se changer les idées, il s'avança sur cette dernière. Un étrange sentiment saisissait ses tripes pour se tapir dans son dos. Son périple onirique avait su frapper là où c'était le plus sensible. En une période pareille, perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne serait des plus tragiques effets. Comment avait-il pu souhaiter la disparition du seul représentant de son monde à ses côtés ? Deux parties de lui-même se bataillaient. _C'est de sa faute si nous sommes ici ! — Mais si nous ne nous entraidons pas, la mort de l'un de nous deux nous attend au tournant !_ Francis était à la fois un fléau et indispensable. Qu'en diraient François et Oliver ?

Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna. L'auberge n'était plus qu'une lointaine bâtisse, et il jugea bon de rebrousser chemin avant d'entamer une quelconque initiative. Le sentiment croissait dans son dos. À tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire volte-face pour vérifier une présence. Il ne put voir que deux yeux carmin.

O ~ O ~ O

Il s'éveillait lentement, émergeait du monde des rêves. Les yeux embrumés par le sommeil, il s'étira quelque peu. Il effleura le bandage de sa joue. Il sentait que le sang avait adhéré au tissu, le retirer maintenant serait trop douloureux et inutile. Quelle heure était-il ? Il soupira. Personne n'avait l'air d'être levé. Il serait donc le premier, ainsi soit-il. Il regarda à sa gauche. Le lit d'Arthur lui parut bien vide, et pour cause, il n'y était plus ! _Où est-il encore ? Se disperser serait bien la pire des choses à faire…_ Plus inquiet que curieux, il se leva. Il trouva la porte de la chambre ouverte. Celle de l'accueil évidemment, était refermée. _Il est peut-être sorti prendre l'air ?_ Mais le soleil montait déjà dans le ciel, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se remettre en route. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans lui. D'ici quelques minutes, Oliver et François se lèveraient à leur tour. Il franchit le seuil de l'entrée, puis fit le tour de l'auberge en le cherchant des yeux. _Pas là…_ Il revint à la devanture.

Ils n'avaient rien croisé à leur arrivée ici, pas un commerce, pas un bâtiment, pas une seule forme de distraction. _C'est à se demander comment marche l'économie de l'auberge…_ Où Arthur avait-il bien pu aller ? Le blond opta pour une rapide marche vers la route principale, en quête du moindre signe de l'Albion. En marchant, il ressentit une curieuse oppression qui lui pesait sur le dos, étrange poids le faisant se courber. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation… mais où ? Comme une ombre, un spectre se déplaçant derrière lui, l'emprisonnant de ses griffes noires et volatiles. Il fit volte-face, le visage crispé. Rien. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? _Je dois devenir fou… Encore plus fou qu'hier, et moins que demain…_

Les éclats de voix d'Arthur sous ses coups lui revinrent comme un poison. S'être battu n'était pas une action rare en elle-même, surtout pour eux… Mais jamais il n'avait osé lui infliger de quoi abîmer son corps, se retenant inconsciemment pour le minimum de sa protection. En avait-il fait de même ? Il toucha les plaies de son visage. _Pas cette fois…_

Plus nerveux qu'au départ, il décida de retourner à l'auberge pour retrouver Oliver et François. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. S'était-il enfui ? Ou perdu ? Ou alors se faisait-il trop de souci pour une simple promenade ? Peu importe. Rien n'était trop soucieux pour de pareilles circonstances. L'oppression lui compressait la poitrine. _Un délire… rien de plus._ Se recoucher pour une courte durée ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais alors, son échine lui envoya une décharge de fourmillements. Furtivement, il se retourna, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

Il ne put voir que des mèches immaculées.

Dans l'auberge, François fut le premier à pousser la porte de la chambre.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Incroyablement lourd, groggy par un violent choc, Arthur geignit. Qui était cette silhouette qui avait surgi de nulle part ? Il essaya de bouger. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. C'était là qu'elle avait dû assener son coup. Il se massa la nuque avant de trouver un mur contre lequel s'appuyer. Où était-il ? Sa vision brouillée par quelques larmes d'effort l'empêchait de voir son environnement, mais pouvait cependant capter une petite source de lumière proche. Deux iris rouge sang, c'est ce qu'il avait vu avant d'être plongé dans cette noirceur. Il songea à Kuro, mais il avait dû lever les yeux pour considérer ces perles rouges. Or, ce dernier était plus petit que lui. Il se massa les tempes.

Ne trouvant aucune réponse correcte ou crédible, il abandonna ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il l'entourait. La lumière qu'il avait précédemment repérée appartenait à un néon blanchâtre et vieillot, qui illuminait de son possible un couloir de pierre. Le sol était dur et glacé. Les murs, tout aussi rugueux et humides. Une impression familière le fit se questionner de plus belle. Il s'avança vers le néon, mais se cogna brusquement contre un métal qui émit un lourd son de sa collision. Il enserra une barre de métal dans sa main. _Non. Pas encore… C'est pas vrai !_ Il inspecta les coins, pour revenir à des barres de fer similaires. Encore. _… prison._ Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur personne de sa connaissance. Établir un coupable serait bien naïf et complexe, d'autant que l'auteur de son emprisonnement avait pu maquiller son identité. Ce monde était assez dingue pour se le permettre. Il soupira. À quoi bon ? Si tous les éléments de cette dimension voulaient qu'il soit retenu captif, pourquoi lutter ?

Les paroles de Luciano lui revinrent en tête : _Vous imaginez franchement pouvoir voyager comme bon vous semble ?_ Voyager, ils l'avaient fait. À découvert, entièrement visibles, ils s'étaient exposés à un danger qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. François leur avait pourtant assuré d'être en zone protégée. _Celui qui me retient ici doit avoir usurpé son identité…_

Encore une fois, il était seul. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, ou même d'un cauchemar. Bien que sa vision fût floue par moment à cause de la pénombre, et que les lignes se brouillaient, il en était certain. C'était plus réel que jamais. Il leva les yeux. Sa cellule n'était rien de plus qu'un sombre rectangle composé de pierres. Où étaient les autres ? Savaient-ils où il se trouvait ? Ou alors allaient-ils l'abandonner, comme le suggérait le choix le plus raisonnable, et le plus évident ? Cet endroit n'était pas la prison Sud, celle dont s'occupaient Matt et Allen. C'en était une seconde. Qui avait voulu l'emprisonner ?

Les questions lui faisaient mal à la tête. Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Seulement cette fois, il était certain d'être seul. Pas de spectre le hantant de dos, personne pour venir lui asséner un coup supplémentaire. Ce n'était qu'une sensation illusoire, peut-être destinée à le rassurer un peu. Il avait trop dormi pour s'assoupir à nouveau et trop mal pour bouger.

Les minutes défilaient, toujours rien. Viendra-t-on au moins le chercher ? Plus le temps s'avançait, plus une angoisse amère montait pour lui dévorer le cœur. Aucune échappatoire, aucune idée, il n'avait plus rien. Alors il se laissa glisser le long d'une paroi, désarmé face à ce qui lui était arrivé. Se plongeant dans une certaine torpeur, il fixa un barreau de bais, sentant quelques fois ses vagues pensées l'emporter, pour que la seconde suivante, il puisse retomber aussi lourd qu'une pierre dans la réalité. _Tu es seul. Et tu l'as toujours été_ , lui soufflait une part de lui-même. _Mais qui veux-tu affronter, en te dressant seul face au monde ? ton unique adversaire sera toi-même._

 _C'est ce que voulait dire ce cauchemar_ , songea l'Anglais. _Que même si les autres s'avancent à ma rencontre, je les repousserai… comme avec Francis._ Ce n'était pas que leurs caractères soient très compatibles, ni qu'il l'apprécierait définitivement, mais il devait lui reconnaître une chose : c'était l'unique personne sur qui il pouvait compter en dernier recours. Même si cela impliquait des bagarres, des coups-bas, des mensonges, il resterait toujours. _Peut-être qu'au fond, il espère juste que j'accepte ses efforts…_ Chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire.

Il se serrait un à un les doigts, nerveux. Et maintenant ? Que faisait-il ? Il s'allongea en but de retrouver le sommeil. Le repos était sans doute le moyen le plus rapide de faire passer le temps. Ses paupières fermées, il entendait grésiller le néon mêlé au bruit de sa respiration ralentie. Que faire ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » s'écriait une voix.

Il sursauta. C'était son imagination ? Non, non… une voix avait crié ces phrases ! Il se releva d'un geste et alla se coller à la paroi d'où était provenues les paroles. Dans un battement de cœur, il répondit :

« Qui est à côté ?

— … Arthur ?

— Hein ? »

C'était Francis ! c'était dément. Une allégresse soudaine le réchauffa.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? demandait-il encore.

— Oui, oui Francis, c'est moi…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Où tu étais ?

— J'étais allé me balader un peu, puis cette ombre a surgi et m'a assommé. À mon réveil, j'étais ici.

— Il m'est arrivé la même chose, admit le blond, sauf que j'étais à ta recherche.

— Où sont François et Oliver ?

— Aucune idée, à l'auberge sûrement. Je pense que ça les soulagera de ne plus nous voir de toute façon…

— Quelqu'un nous veut du mal.

— Belle déduction.

— Luciano ? Tu penses que ça pourrait être son œuvre ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'avancerait de nous traîner ici, en plus, la paix est la seule chose qu'il souhaitait.

— Tu as raison…. De même, il est plus petit. J'y pense ! as-tu remarqué quelque chose chez notre assaillant ?

— Il avait les cheveux assez longs, et clairs. Presque blancs.

— … Tu penses à une femme ?

— Si c'est pour les cheveux, j'apprécie la vanne, plus sérieusement, une femme avec une poigne pareille, ça serait effrayant.

— Mais ce n'est pas une théorie à écarter. »

 _Ça ne peut pas être…_

Silence.

« Arthur ?

— Hm ?

— Je suis désolé… pour ce qui s'est passé chez toi. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça pouvait prendre une tournure comme celle-là… Pardon… »

Silence.

« C'est de ma faute si nous sommes ici, et ce la sera aussi si nous y restions. Pardonne-moi… »

Silence.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Ce que j'ai fait peut être considéré comme impardonnable dans les circonstances… Mais, laisse-moi te dire qu'au fond, je suis heureux de ne pas être seul dans cet enfer.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu de toi ici » répondit Arthur.

Il se mordit la langue. _Il s'est excusé ! dis la vérité !_ Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'habitude, ou de sa manie de ne pas réfléchir lorsqu'il lui parlait, mais il lui avait brutablement fermé une porte avec ses mots, porte qu'il s'était donné du mal à entrouvrir à l'aide de ses excuses.

« Je suppose…, souffla le blond. En tout cas, je voulais te dire aussi que je suis prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre, pour cette fois au moins. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours battus, hein ? je pense qu'il est temps de changer, et de se prêter main-forte ici. Si nous parvenions à sortir de ce monde, sache que je suis avec toi. Après tout, un coup de main vaut mieux qu'un coup de pied. »

Arthur restait muet. Comment avait-il osé poursuivre ses amères réponses lorsque son adversaire déposait devant lui les armes ? Il se sentit bête. Ce n'était qu'une phrase, mais il avait senti le ton peiné de Francis. Rien n'était plus vulnérable qu'un cœur sincère, et cette franchise l'avait désarmé lui aussi.

Tout à coup, un bruit métallique trancha le silence. Arthur manqua de sursauter, tandis que Francis se décolla de la paroi contre laquelle il s'était adossé. Un homme, grand, et drapé d'une cape intervint dans la pièce. Arthur se figea. _C'est lui !_

« Klaus ! » rugit une voix.

Le désigné, interpellé, se retourna et sourit.

Il avait le teint blême, les yeux rouge rubis, et de longs cheveux décolorés. Son nez griffé de cicatrices se calfeutrait derrière quelques mèches tombantes, tandis qu'une balafre tranchait sa joue. Il portait une armure de tissu immaculé, qui arborait une épaisse croix noire, le même motif que l'on observait sur sa cape. Même sans nom, il restait parfaitement identifiable.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? ria-t-il. Oliver… »

 _Comment ? Il était là aussi ?_

« Je suis ravi que vous soyez réveillés, tous, continua le dénommé Klaus en considérant ses prisonniers, ça me donnera plus de spectateurs.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de nous retenir ici, relâche-nous immédiatement, dit froidement François.

— J'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plaît, c'est ma prison. J'y retiens qui je souhaite, à n'importe quel moment.

— Non, tu ne l'as pas, répliqua Oliver, et puis ce n'est pas _ta_ prison, souviens-toi.

— Alors fais-nous sortir, compléta François. Tu n'as pas de mobile pour faire le contraire.

— Pas de mobile… ? »

Il s'approcha de la cellule de François. Celui-ci, qui s'était relevé, le fixait d'un regard mauvais. En un geste vif, il dégaina une épée qu'il dissimulait sous ses vêtements. Il se surprit à feindre un sourire en plaçant sa lame à quelques centimètres de la gorge du Français, qui demeura impassible.

« Vous cachiez et hébergiez des fugitifs hors-la-loi, est-ce là un mobile qui te convient ? »

Il éloigna l'arme, et François expira avec une légère grimace - qui trahissait son opinion du jeune homme.

« Le mot « héberger » est un peu fort…, broncha Oliver.

— As-tu quelque chose à y redire de ton côté ? » questionna Klaus, le visage crispé par la frustration.

Oliver nia, pour ne pas déclencher chez lui une colère supplémentaire. L'albinos finit par se planter en face du mur qui séparait Arthur et Francis.

« Quand à vous, fit-il, vous avez intérêt de vous habituer à cette cage, car jamais vous ne mériterez de revoir la lumière du jour. »

O ~ O ~ O

Ils n'osaient prononcer mot. Chacun d'eux était concentré sur son cas personnel, afin de tenter d'en établir une issue. Un bon nombre d'heures était passé, et ils se lassaient de cette captivité. Oliver avait tendu sa main à travers les barreaux, et avait quémandé à François de la tenir. Avec un regard sombre, il avait accepté. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas à cause de la peur ou de la tristesse. Mais privé de ses traitements, Oliver ne resterait pas longtemps lui-même. Il se creusait la tête afin de trouver un plan adéquat à leur situation. Mais la faim appauvrissait son raisonnement, et il devait fournir encore plus d'efforts pour parvenir à garder le fil de ses idées.

Oliver lui resserra la main, qui commençait à glisser de la sienne. Tout d'abord peiné, il la resserra également de son côté. Mais une idée germa dans son esprit. Alors, soudainement, il cessa toute marque de préoccupation envers l'Anglais, à commencer par sa main, qui s'empressa de lâcher. Déstabilisé par ce soudain changement, ce dernier chercha à l'agripper, capturant le vide à sa recherche, sans se douter qu'elle n'était plus à sa portée. Il commença timidement à appeler le fumeur d'une voix chuchoteuse. Il resta muet volontairement. _Prions pour que ça marche._

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chap 8 :3_

 _Je voulais vous prévenir que les autres mettront sûrement pas mal de temps à arriver, parce que je n'aurai pas mon ordi à disposition... En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les appels du rouquin s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, pour finalement ne plus exister. Sa voix était comme celle d'un jeune enfant, frêle et hésitante, et François dû se faire violence pour rester de marbre face à ces supplications. _C'est pour nous, Oliver, comprends-le…_ Mais sans la moindre parole, comment le pouvait-il ? Ses plaintes s'étaient mues dans un silence étouffant. Devant eux, assis sur une chaise, se tenait Klaus. Les pieds fermement plaqués au sol de pierre, il les surveillait tous d'un œil de lynx. François voyait ses iris écarlates virevolter entre chacun d'eux, comme un rapace patientant devant quatre proies potentielles.

Les minutes semblaient des heures, et les secondes des années. Klaus commença à baisser sa garde après quelques unes d'entre ces premières, au grand bonheur de François. Il le voyait succomber lentement au sommeil, et Dieu seul savait depuis quand il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait les paupières tombantes, les globes injectés de sang, et la mauvaise manie de vouloir lutter contre un somme. Bâti comme une sentinelle d'élite, il différait bien du Prussien que connaissaient Arthur et Francis – sauf pour sa fierté extravagante. François esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il observa sa respiration lente et paisible, alors nombreuses étaient les chances qu'il se soit finalement endormi.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il avait attendu à ce que l'albinos ferme les yeux, dans le noir, les yeux brillants et attentifs. Il ne savait pas si les autres s'étaient endormis à leur tour, et il ne l'espérait pas sinon, son plan allait être plus difficile à divulguer que prévu. D'une voix prudente, il appela le nom d'Oliver. Il sursauta presque quand ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement par un ton plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il le pria de faire plus attention et d'être discret.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu quand je t'appelais ? Tu es gonflé ! chuchota le rouquin.

— Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment, écoute, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille.

— C'est bien toi, ça, toujours à éviter les reproches…, bouda-t-il.

— J'ai un plan pour nous faire sortir d'ici.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, mais pour sa majeure procédure, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

— Comment je pourrais t'être utile ? nous ne sommes même pas dans la même cellule.

— Ce n'est pas un souci, pour ce plan, j'aurais besoin que tu… comment dire, que tu arrêtes de lutter contre l' _autre_.

— L'autre ? » Il chercha quelques secondes. « Tu veux dire _l'autre_ moi ? s'épouvanta Oliver. Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille alors que…

— S'il te plait. Nous en avons tous besoin ici. Si tu n'acceptes pas, qui sait quand on pourra se revoir ? Et puis… tu le sais autant que moi, c'est le temps qui finira vainqueur de ton duel mental, alors maintenant ou après, quelle est la différence ?

— La différence, c'est que je ferai le choix de succomber ou non. Ce n'est pas un jeu tu sais.

— Je le sais parfaitement, mais je t'en supplie, abandonne ton instinct raisonnable, et laisse-le t'envahir. Pour cette nuit. Repose-toi, et cesse de te préoccuper de sa présence, de son impact sur ta conscience. Pense que nous ne pourrons sortir d'ici sans ton aide.

— … Mais, protesta-t-il, je risque de blesser quelqu'un dans mon délire, je ne veux faire de mal à personne, François, tu m'entends, personne !

— Mais encore une fois, je te demande de me faire confiance…

— …

— As-tu ton poignard sur toi ?

— François ! je t'ai dit que…

— Je t'ai entendu. Tuer ne sera pas nécessaire, mais blesser, oui. Quand _il_ sera là, tu vas immédiatement et indubitablement attirer l'attention de Klaus. Une fois qu'il se sera approché de toi, j'aurais besoin que tu le blesses avec ton arme. Ainsi touché, je profiterai de son inattention pour lui dérober les clés des cellules qu'il porte autour de sa ceinture.

— Nous aurions pu le faire sans lui faire de mal.

— Il sera probablement à terre, dit François en regardant furtivement la plaie qui barrait sa paume, et il ne pourra pas riposter. Klaus n'est pas du genre diplomatique. Seuls les coups pourront le faire changer d'avis.

— Nous devons prévenir Arthur et Francis.

— Le vacarme s'en chargera. Alors… acceptes-tu ?

— …. Je pense qu'il le faut. »

O ~ O ~ O

La sieste de Klaus avait été de courte durée, mais heureusement, bien assez longue pour que le plan de François soit révélé à son ami. Le Prussien semblait entièrement rétabli, à croire qu'une heure à peine de sommeil lui suffisait amplement. Il était désormais prêt à les surveiller comme la plus avancée des caméras.

La seconde face d'Oliver tardait à se faire montrer. François tripotait ses doigts, nerveux à la fois pour le plan et pour son manque de nicotine. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait répété de se détendre, de chasser ses peurs car il serait à ses côtés, et paré contre toute attaque. Depuis quelques minutes, l'albinos le fixait d'un regard intense et presque rival. Une rivalité fondée sur il ne savait quoi.

« Libère-nous, lui avait alors dit simplement le Français.

— Depuis quand les prisonniers décident de leur sort ? ricanait Klaus. Tu me prends vraiment pour un salaud.

— Ton frère serait incroyablement impressionné de voir qui tu retiens captif.

— Ravale ton sarcasme. Mon frère n'est qu'un abruti, un imbécile et bon à rien qui ne passe ses journées à rien d'autre que glander et baiser : il n'a rien à me dire.

— Je ne te pensais pas si fier.

— Je ne te pensais pas si naïf.

— Arrête de jouer les gros bras, et fais-nous sortir.

— Hors de question. Mon crétin de frère vous a peut-être fait confiance, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Tout ce qui entre dans ce monde ne peut en ressortir, c'est la loi ! vous avez décidé de la transgresser, vous devez en payer le prix.

— Nous essayions juste de leur rendre leur chez-eux.

— Ne me prend pas par les sentiments » ricana l'albinos.

Dieu seul sait ce que leur ferait Klaus si jamais son plan venait à ne pas se dérouler comme prévu.

« Cette loi est obsolète, relança François, en gain de temps.

— Non, cette loi est et sera toujours. Regardez-vous-même : il y a toujours des personnes telles que vous pour entretenir son utilité, rétorqua le Prussien d'un sourire. Tu perds ton temps avec des phrases aussi futiles que ton existence, un bon conseil, apprends à la boucler. »

Le blond avait envie de lui répondre. Les mots : « Futiles, mais pourtant indispensables » lui brûlaient les lèvres aussi ardemment que son désir de liberté. Oliver ne parlait plus, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était de peur ou de précaution, pour que Klaus ne les soupçonne en rien davantage.

L'ennui le prenant plutôt que l'agacement, l'albinos finit par sortir de sa poche un paquet de cartes pour occuper son esprit. Le rectangle de carton aux coins déchirés vint dévoiler un jeu d'une trentaine de cartes rouges et noires aux valeurs diverses. Il les encadra de ses mains blafardes et les mélangea d'un rythme vif avant de les abattre une à une sur la table devant lui. Les prisonniers ne semblaient plus être sa principale occupation : ses yeux rubis étaient absorbés par le set de cœur et de carreaux.

Ses doigts étirés crispèrent brusquement une carte, réaction due à un faible grognement provenant des cellules. Sa main refermée sur le morceau cartonné criait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle interruption. Il lâcha la carte pliée et fixa le fauteur de troubles. François se redressa. La crise était là, ils allaient sortir. _Prions juste pour qu'Oliver ait l'initiative de prendre son poignard… et qu'il ne fasse que le blesser…_

Klaus s'avança vers sa cellule, un air mauvais sur le visage. Un rictus étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit le rouquin complètement crispé sur lui-même, secoué par des spasmes qui le faisaient ressembler à une boule de nerfs.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer quand même, si ? » ricanait-il.

Mais l'Anglais n'avait plus la tête aux plaisanteries. L'albinos se pencha un peu plus, intrigué. Il tira une mine déconfite lorsque les iris de vair le transpercèrent.

« Que… »

Oliver releva la tête avec son air d'aliéné. Son nez se retroussa un peu quand un sourire crispé envahit la naissance de ses joues. Les jeux de lumière des néons illuminaient son teint blafard et soulignaient de profonds cernes violacés. Ses mains encore placées à la hauteur de son crâne, enfouies sous ses mèches rousses, griffaient par de petits à-coups de ses doigts ce dernier. Quand elles descendirent vers son visage, ce fut sa peau qui subit l'inflammation des ongles enfoncés dans la chair qu'il tira vers le bas, de ses tempes, en passant par ses canthus* qu'il tiraillait avec un certain acharnement. Klaus le fixa avec dédain. Les yeux d'Oliver remontèrent pour croiser son regard, une allégresse malsaine semblait l'avoir conquis. Mais le Prussien ne se contenta d'afficher qu'une expression moqueuse. Le nouveau Oliver s'en vit plus qu'indigné. François écoutait la scène, Klaus n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cellule, dans l'angle parfait pour se saisir des clés. Il ne comptait plus que sur l'aide de l'Anglais.

Dans son dos, avec une dextérité surprenante, il sortit son arme à tranchant. D'un regard l'incitant au défi, il l'intima de s'approcher encore. Klaus, qui ne se doutait rien de cet affront, avança, en gardant toujours une supériorité en taille. Cependant, il abandonna son expression narquoise quand il vit le sourire de _l'autre_ s'agrandir et ses yeux anormaux luire. L'instant d'après, l'éclat du poignard brillait dans sa chair. C'était un coup direct, dans le flanc, peut-être même fatal si le temps tournait. Oliver retira le couteau ensanglanté dont il essuya partiellement le liquide dégoulinant. Il lissa de son pouce et son index la surface du métal tiède. Klaus avait crié quand il l'avait poignardé, puis un cri guttural avait empli la prison quand il avait retiré l'arme. Foudroyé d'horreur par ce qui venait de lui arriver, il recula, titubant. Ses mains pressaient de toutes leurs forces la blessure. Il tremblait, il voyait son propre sang sur ses mains, l'autre partie ayant été absorbée par le tissu de son armure.

Une main émergea d'une des cellules. Klaus fit un violent pas en arrière qui le projeta à l'encontre de celle-ci. _Non ! La clé !_ L'albinos tomba à genoux, à un mètre à peine de la portée de sa main. François jura. _Il ne se relèvera pas avant d'avoir compris._ Mais alors, il vit une seconde main se distinguer des barreaux. Bien plus proche de la clé qu'il ne l'était lui, elle avait arraché le trousseau retenu uniquement par un anneau de lin. _Francis._ D'un signe évident, il fit teinter les clés pour lui signifier qu'elles étaient bien en sa possession.

D'un rapide mouvement, il cassa son poignet en deux pour accéder à la serrure de sa cellule, la clé tourna convenablement. Il ne restait plus qu'à délivrer les autres. Son cœur battait, il rendit libre Arthur et François puis s'arrêta devant Oliver. Il était à terre, la joue collée contre l'arme qu'il venait d'utiliser contre Klaus. Il tremblait toujours, mais d'une faiblesse incomparable. _L'autre_ l'avait quitté, et il était au bord des larmes. Le jeune homme aux mèches roux clair remonta son regard vers lui, ses yeux mouillés d'émotion. Francis écarquilla les yeux. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas lui-même lors de cette attaque. Un violent pincement au cœur le saisit. Il le délivra à son tour.

Klaus grogna une phrase incompréhensible. Il se relevait difficilement. Oliver sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Allons-nous-en… »

Dehors, malgré le rare soleil qui pour une fois, illuminait leurs visages, l'atmosphère était plus morne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Monstre ! I hate you so much ! » cria Oliver.

Il fonça vers François à qui il voulut mettre un coup de poing, mais qui perdit de sa vigueur en l'atteignant. Ses joues rougirent, et les larmes glissèrent en cascade. Voir le sang sur la lame avait dû l'horripiler. François lui avait offert ce poignard pour qu'en cas d'attaque quelconque, il puisse en user. Les récents événements montraient clairement qu'il n'avait pas été si utile. Alors, quand une crise lui parvenait, cette arme devenait son plus grand fléau. À la fois salvateur et meurtrier.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! Je t'avais dit que je ne revoulais pas de tout ça ! Monstre ! » continuait-il en le frappant de ses forces abattues. François ne répliquait pas, comme s'il en acceptait les reproches.

Il garda le silence et se contenta d'interrompre les représailles de son ami dans une étreinte qui se voulait navrée. Oliver baissa les poings, et son feu intérieur se calma. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de François tandis qu'il se recueillait contre lui. Ses larmes restantes étaient épongées par le tissu, l'odeur habituelle de la nicotine embaumait ses narines. Il lui en voulait tellement fort !

« Je pense que je suis le seul fautif ici… »

Ils se retournèrent. Francis baissa la tête. Un rapide mouvement étira ses lèvres déjà grimaçantes.

« S'il y en a bien un qui mérite des coups, c'est moi. Pas François. Il nous a sauvés, avec Oliver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? questionna le Français, c'est toi qui as attrapé les clés au bon moment, sans ton aide, je n'y serais pas parvenu tu sais.

— Ça ne suffit pas à me disculper. Sans ma faute, nous n'aurions même pas eu besoin de faire tout ce que nous avons fait, tout comme nous n'aurions pas eu tout ce mal. » Son regard se posa sur Oliver, puis retomba au sol. « Je suis désolé. »

Arthur avait le cœur étouffé. C'était rare qu'une telle sincérité se débite de la bouche du blond. Ses paroles lui revirent, ces aveux dont il lui avait fait part dans sa cellule : « Je suis prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre, pour cette fois au moins ». Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Même si ce qui était arrivé était véritablement de sa faute, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu la première initiative. Certes, Francis n'avait pas à être chez lui, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas à utiliser de magie ? en tout cas, pas pour une cause si égoïste. Des milliers de mots d'excuse tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, mais il était presque pétrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent franchir ses lèvres. _Le prendrait-il avec sérieux ? M'en voudrait-il ? Le prendrait-il bien, au contraire ? Serait-il heureux de me voir m'excuser ?_ Il voulut se donner une claque. Ses réflexions d'adolescente pure ne l'avanceraient en rien.

« La destination n'est plus très loin, commença François, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que Klaus ne prévienne tous les environs de notre présence. En route. »

Il partit le premier, rapidement suivi d'Oliver, qui avait jeté un regard lointain et peiné vers la prison Nord. Arthur enclencha le pas à son tour. Francis, quant à lui, resta à l'arrière.

O ~ O ~ O

« Je savais que tu étais assez stupide pour vouloir à nouveau t'octroyer cette maudite prison. »

Une silhouette à la grande carrure avait pénétré dans l'enceinte des murs froids. Le jeune homme, à terre, se retenait de grogner plus que davantage.

« Tu es en position de faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le blond.

— Casse-toi. J'ai pas besoin de toi, pesta l'albinos.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire qu'elle pouvait encore t'appartenir ?

— Elle m'a toujours appartenu, sale enflure.

— … Tu es tombé bien bas. »

Lutz regarda son frère se débattre, la main toujours compressée sur la marque que lui avait laissée le poignard.

« Pourquoi les as-tu enfermés ?

— Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici, de les guider _eux_.

— Seulement toi l'as décrété.

— Erreur, tu as toujours été méprisant de la moindre règle, salaud. Et tu t'en es servi contre moi.

— Je n'ai rien fait, nia-t-il. Tu t'es accordé la propriété de cette prison tout seul : tu en as payé le prix.

— … D'accord… Je te propose un marché… Rends-moi la prison Nord, et je cesserai de les poursuivre. »

C'était une pure arnaque. Il savait que son frère ferait tout et bien plus pour obtenir définitivement ces quatre murs au bord du croupissement, juste pour faire respecter le peu de lois qu'il restait. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'entraver encore plus la progression du groupe : celle-ci avait déjà beaucoup trop duré.

« C'est entendu. »

* * *

* Les canthus sont les parties où les yeux se terminent, près du nez, et vers la fin des sourcils, je ne savais pas si tout le monde le savait, alors je mets cette petite indication pour vous épargner Wikipédia :3

Et voilà pour le chapitre 9. J'espère que la fanfic vous plait toujours et j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me soumettre leur avis, c'est vraiment super merci ! \\(^^)/, sur ce, je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 10


	11. Chapter 10 - Fin

Chapitre 10

« Nous allons passer en territoire incertain ! cria François, restez sur vos gardes, et ne traînez pas ! »

La cadence de la marche s'accéléra donc. Fallait-il fuir ? Oliver ne se débarrassait pas de son air fragile, qui exposait ses tourments. Mais dans son regard, se décelait une pointe d'espoir, une lueur différente qui amenait à croire qu'il souhaitait, malgré tous les problèmes occasionnés par ceux-ci, le bon retour d'Arthur et Francis. Arthur l'avait lui-même remarqué. _Comment peut-il nous supporter à ce point alors que l'on ne se connaît même pas depuis une semaine… ? Qu'est-ce qui le persuade de nous aider à tout prix… ? Peut-être s'imagine-t-il nécessiteux d'une rédemption ?_ François, lui, ne leur portait pas le même regard. Ses yeux n'étaient sûrement pas haineux, ou menaçants. Sous une épaisse couche atone doublée par moments de stoïcisme, il posait sur leur cas, des yeux confiants. Bien différents de leur première rencontre. Même si, d'après les récits du blond, la guerre avait apporté bon nombre de calvaires, elle n'avait pas touché à leur altruisme d'acier. _Même nous ne sommes pas si cléments…_ Ou alors voulaient-ils tous deux se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite.

 _Cette hypothèse n'est pas à exclure._

Arthur leva la tête vers l'horizon. _Où veulent-ils nous traîner depuis le début ? Ils nous ne l'ont jamais dit. Je ne vois rien…. Sauf… Hein ?_ C'était fin, brun, et érigé sur un plateau herbeux aussi plat qu'un palet. _Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?_

« Où nous vous conduisez-vous, si je peux me permettre ? questionna Arthur.

— Chez une personne qui règlera tous vos soucis, lui répondit François.

— C'est-à-dire ? J'imagine difficilement que quelqu'un puisse nous venir en aide dans notre situation…

— Pourquoi tu nous as suivis si tu pensais ça impossible ? lança Oliver.

— … Répondez simplement à la question, baratineurs…

— Je pense que la personne en question est assez imprévisible pour se permettre de croire à de telles choses. Vous savez, les mondes parallèles, tout ça…

— Qui serait assez dingue pour croire ça… ? »

C'était Francis qui avait envoyé cette dernière question, même si son ton présumait qu'il ne s'attendait pas franchement à la moindre réponse. Oliver s'arrêta pour marcher à ses côtés. Le Français ne détourna même pas la tête, c'est à peine s'il lui adressa une œillade. Il avait l'air moins en forme, et s'il se tenait droit, il semblait néanmoins courber le haut de sa colonne.

 _Je ne pensais pas que prendre conscience de ce fait l'affecterait autant…_

Mais Oliver continuait de le dévisager avec un léger sourire qui se valait rassurant – peu importe la tristesse qu'il s'y cachait. Francis ne réagissait toujours pas, Oliver exprima une grimace.

« Tu te rends compte un peu ! Ta mauvaise humeur contamine tout le monde ! »

Cette fois, le blond tourna la tête, étonné d'une accusation pareille. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, mais à François. Ce dernier se stoppa avant de faire volte-face vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles enfin ?

— Regarde-le ! Il est tout grimaçant, et je suis sûr que ton sale caractère y est pour quelque chose ! poursuivit-il avec son index tendu de manière réprobatrice.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais c'est pas une raison pour me jeter la pierre sur quoi que ce soit… ! Je n'ai rien dit !

— Je suis certain que c'est ton plan qui l'a fait déprimer.

— Tu te bases sur ce que tu veux, hein ? Fiche-lui la paix, il peut bien vivre sans toi, non ? il l'a bien fait jusque-là.

— J'essaie de lui venir en aide, je te signale !

— Et je fais quoi, à ton avis ? »

Arthur, spectateur de la scène, s'était arrêté pour contempler les répliques qu'il s'y lançait. François avait raison : Oliver s'était soudain animé contre lui pour aucune raison apparente, même si ses prétendus arguments devaient faire le travail. Tout ça à cause de… Il reporta son regard sur Francis. Lui aussi paraissait plus étonné que peiné de la situation. Ces deux-là s'étaient retournés l'un contre l'autre, et aucun ne semblait parti pour se raisonner. Le Français et lui partagèrent un coup d'œil. Arthur se rapprocha. Sans un mot, il s'était planté à côté de lui, toujours passif face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Tant qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains… » dit Francis.

 _Il a retrouvé la parole !_

« Dis… tu penses que… qu'on à l'air de ça nous aussi quand on…, commença l'Albion.

— Débat ?

— Oui, exactement. Débattre est un terme adéquat.

— Comme si on se battait réellement… Franchement… »

 _Alors, lui aussi conserverait des principes dans nos batailles… ?_

« Tu as l'air rassuré, comment ça se fait ? lança le blond.

— Je me disais juste que… je suis rassuré qu'on soit si près du but, non ? Après tout, on va pouvoir enfin rentrer dans notre monde.

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, s'ils ne se décident pas, on est bon pour mourir ici.

— On les sépare ?

— On les sépare. »

Les deux s'approchèrent des fauteurs de troubles. Heureusement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas entrés dans un pugilat comme ils l'avaient fait _eux_ , et quelques simples mots firent cesser leur affront verbal. Oliver afficha une expression boudeuse et François demeura silencieux. Un simple regard en commun portait à croire que leurs relations n'étaient pas aussi tendues qu'ils le laissaient suggérer. Francis se vit esquisser un maigre sourire. Ils reprirent la route.

Bien vite, ils parvinrent au seuil de l'objectif. Enfin, Arthur et Francis pouvaient se permettre de lâcher un soupir d'apaisement en pensant qu'ils étaient pratiquement chez eux. Cependant, ceux-ci affichèrent une mine de six pieds de longs lorsqu'ils se plantèrent devant le fameux endroit.

« Mais… c'est un panneau…, souffla Arthur. Vous vous fichez de nous ?

— Ne pique pas ton fard trop vite, l'interrompit Oliver. Tu vas voir… »

Le panneau était vierge, sans inscription quelconque, seulement abîmé et érodé par les précipitations fréquentes. Une planche de bois de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. _On dirait une blague…_ Néanmoins, sous ce trivial tas de bois, se pendait une clochette au revêtement doré. Élégante de sa couleur si vive et criarde, elle semblait totalement neuve. Oliver se pencha vers elle et la fit tinter cinq fois, chaque son espacé correctement. Il se fit magicien en tendant ses mains vers le sol avec distinction.

Une secousse brève rugit sous leurs pieds. Arthur et Francis, plus qu'étonnés, se mirent à reculer. Un rectangle de terre s'affaissa progressivement, remué par les ébranlements du sol. Pendant dix secondes, un passage dissimulé au cœur du paysage s'ouvrit pour leur offrir ses secrets. Les yeux exorbités, les non-initiés se dévisagèrent. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie… ?_

« Avancez ! il n'y a rien craindre ! lança François avec un sourire amusé de leur réaction.

— Le sol vient juste de s'ouvrir, mais si tu le dis ! Ce monde est déjà assez fou, pourquoi ça m'étonne encore ? » répliqua Francis avec des gestes exagérés.

Le groupe descendit la pente de terre qui se mêlait désormais à un sol de pierre à son fond. Une porte épaisse et brune se dressa face à eux. _Quoi… ? Mais qui habiterait ici ?_ François souleva le gros anneau d'argent qui faisait office d'heurtoir puis frappa encore cinq fois. Les portes s'écartèrent alors pour laisser les visiteurs pénétrer dans une pièce sombre comme la nuit.

L'intérieur était éclairé par deux brasero face à face. Les murs étaient faits de pierre, assez solide vu leur aspect. Qui irait construire une galerie ici ? Une seconde ouverture se présentait à eux, par un rideau de perles plates vermeil. Une étrange odeur flottait autour d'eux.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? questionna Francis

— Je ne suis même pas sûr de son nom…, maugréa Oliver.

— Voilà qui est rassurant… » répondit Arthur en observant la pièce.

François fut le premier à écarter le rideau pour leur permettre de passer. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans une seconde pièce beaucoup plus large et beaucoup plus meublée. Sous leurs pieds, une épaisse moquette bordeaux s'étalait brusquement. Les murs étaient couverts par de grosses étagères en bois massif et verni, remplies à craquer d'énormes ouvrages divers, de fioles vides, et de babioles en tout genre. À l'exception d'un seul, recouvert lui d'un pesant rideau de velours rouge, le plus proche d'eux. À peine entré dans la pièce, Arthur fut secoué d'une quinte de toux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il entre deux respirations, de l'encens ? C'est impossible de respirer ! »

Son vacarme compréhensible attira l'œil d'un jeune homme. Attablé à une table ronde et protégée d'une nappe indigo où venaient s'échouer cartes de tarot et boules de cristal, il leva la tête. Il esquissa une mine grincheuse avant de se lever de son siège – une falsification de trône bon marché. Il vint à leur rencontre, délaissant sa chibouque fumante comme une brindille sur le sol.

Habillé de rouge et de gris, ses cheveux étaient courts et issus d'une couleur sanguine. D'un doigt, il remonta ses petites lunettes rondes et son visage s'efforça la sympathie d'un sourire crispé. Ses dents, à la même caractéristique que sa peau d'albâtre, étaient diaboliquement pointues, ressemblant toutes à de fines canines. À un point tel que l'idée qu'il se les soit taillées lui-même traversa l'esprit d'Arthur. Ses prunelles écarlates elles aussi les fixèrent d'une expression méfiante.

Derrière toutes ces spécificités, le doute n'était pas permis : la mèche rebelle élevée en virgule et le grain de beauté situé sur la gauche de son visage informèrent directement les étrangers de son identité. Cependant, une telle vision ne les rassurait pas davantage. L'inconnu les prirent pour cible un instant avant de se présenter.

« Je m'appelle Roland, que me vaut votre visite ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps le blablater, expliqua rapidement François. Tu vois ces individus ? ils ne sont pas d'ici, évidemment, pas de ce monde. On aimerait que tu utilises de ta magie pour les faire revenir là d'où ils viennent. Après tout, la magie se soigne uniquement par la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne parle pas de nous comme si nous étions des virus…, maugréa Arthur.

— Hm… laissez-moi réfléchir… »

Sans un mot de plus, ledit Roland sortit une corde dorée de derrière le rideau. Il se mit à tirer dessus, les yeux vaguement perdus au sol. Le rideau remonta, tiré vers le haut d'après une poulie tremblotante. Il rattacha la corde puis appuya sur une dalle au mur. Les invités dévisagèrent chacun de ses gestes. _Effectivement… le personnage a l'air assez dingue pour se permettre de faire n'importe quoi…_ Une ouverture se creusa dans la paroi juxtaposée. _Ça alors, encore une surprise !_ ironisa l'Albion pour lui-même.

« Je vous prie de me suivre » indiqua-t-il finalement.

Alors François et Oliver laissèrent passer leurs homologues en premier. Mais à peine trois pas de fait, Roland les bouscula de toute sa force vers l'encadrement de l'ouverture, pressa la dalle et relâcha la corde. La paroi se referma, le rideau se baissa. On entendit un cri. Arthur et Francis venaient littéralement d'être avalés par le mur.

« Mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'écria Oliver.

— Vous venez de ramener deux étrangers dans mon cabinet, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser faire sans rien dire ? Ha !

— T'as disjoncté, on voulait juste de l'aide ! rien de plus ! ajouta François.

— Tu garantis secret et séances écervelées, ce sont tes propres mots ! Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec nous, hein ? continua le rouquin.

— Vous savez, les gens viennent me voir pour du vaudou, des sortilèges, lectures de l'avenir et même du channeling en général. Et vous, vous venez tranquillement m'annoncer que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour faire passer deux hommes adultes d'une dimension à l'autre.

— J'avoue que c'est un peu soudain comme demande…, marmonna Oliver. Mais tu peux tout faire, non ?

— Évidemment, quelle personne serais-je sans ça ? ne réponds pas. Je peux effectuer n'importe quel « miracle » contre une somme suffisante. À ce propos, quel montant transportez-vous ?

— En fait, commença le Français, l'argent n'était pas l'un de nos facteurs principaux. On a passé tellement d'auberges et dépensé tellement pour se nourrir que…

— Dans ce cas notre conversation s'achève ici. Je vous souhaite bon retour, et je vous prie de déguerpir de cet endroit aussi vite que vous en êtes entrés. Ne vous en faites pas, je garde vos amis uniquement durant quelques jours. Je dois avouer qu'ils m'intriguent beaucoup…

— Attends, l'interrompit François. Je pense détenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux à tes yeux que ta simple monnaie.

— Plaît-il ? »

O ~ O ~ O

Arthur sentit soudain une puissante force le pousser vers l'avant. Prit par surprise, il trébucha en plein dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait vers le cabinet. Francis vient s'écraser lui aussi comme du plomb à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se retourna. Il n'eut à peine le temps de pousser un cri de protestation. Malheureusement, la porte se refermait déjà.

« C'est pas vrai… c'est quoi ce bordel, encore ? râla le blond en se relevant.

— Visiblement, on n'a pas fini d'être enfermés… »

La pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient effondrés avait tout l'air d'un bureau. Il y avait la lumière, le sol était couvert d'un tapis rugueux, un fauteuil était y était même disposé dans un coin. Un petit bureau d'acajou trônait vers le fond. Ici encore, quatre étagères épaisses comme jamais reposaient, dans lesquelles d'innombrables livres étaient rangés. L'odeur d'encens semblait encore traverser les murs.

« Bon, essayons d'appeler à l'aide, suggéra Arthur.

— C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du mur d'où ils avaient été projetés, et commencèrent à lancer leurs appels, élevant de plus en plus la voix. Mais rien à faire, leurs échos semblaient inutiles.

« Bon sang, on est tombé sur les seules pierres insonorisées…

— Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua Arthur, ils doivent juste nous ignorer. »

Francis soupira. Son brusque ennui lui fit attraper un ouvrage au hasard dans une bibliothèque.

« _Sortilèges et Sciences Occultes…_ Intéressant comme lecture. » Il expira lourdement. « Et dire que pour une fois, nous avions l'occasion de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un sans le moindre accroc !

— Tu oublies les crânes de souris posés sur la table.

— … Tu gâches tout ce qui peut me rendre joyeux. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie.

— Tais-toi un peu, et tâchons plutôt de faire passer le temps, veux-tu ? »

Arthur se munit d'un livre à son tour et se plongea dedans, profondément assis dans le fauteuil. Francis reposa le sien. _Forcément, ça doit lui parler plus qu'à moi…_ Alors lui aussi s'assit, sur la chaise du bureau où il s'accouda disgracieusement. Il frictionna timidement son pouce contre sa cicatrice – d'où il avait retiré le bandage peu avant. Il fut ravi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fut à nouveau frappé d'une telle crise. Son ami avait l'air tellement paisible quand il lisait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seulement le régulier frottement des pages de papier qui se tournaient. _Je me demande s'il a encore mal des bleus que je lui ai faits…_ Il plissa les yeux. La moindre blessure était sans doute dissimulée par son uniforme. Mais l'Anglais ne s'en était pas plaint dernièrement. _Remarque, ce n'est pas qu'il ait eu le temps…_ Ce dernier, sentant le regard du Français posé sur lui, le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-il se levant pour ranger le livre.

— Je voulais juste te dire que… si on rentre un jour, je ne viendrai plus t'importuner. En particulier chez toi. À qui tout ceci ne servirait pas de leçon… ? »

Arthur sembla se crisper. Il se contenta de déposer le livre à l'endroit prévu. Francis pencha la tête.

« Arthur… Tu te sens bien ?

— _Bloody idiot_ …

— Hein ? » insista-t-il se levant.

Arthur se retourna et le blond s'approcha.

« Tu m'as répondu ? Je n'ai pas bien…

— Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Francis…, fit-il en baissant la tête.

— … Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas bien comme recevoir ça.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est à moi de m'excuser ! arrête de te faire passer pour le gentilhomme de l'histoire, d'accord ? À chaque excuse que tu prononces, c'est comme avaler de l'acide… ! »

Son interlocuteur resta muet de ces reproches. Est-ce qu'il venait de le critiquer sur le fait… qu'il s'était excusé ? _Drôle de réponse…_ Arthur détournait les yeux et baissait la tête, néanmoins le Français pouvait apercevoir les rougeurs de son visage. Il ne sut pas déterminer si s'était de colère ou d'embarras. Il sourit un peu.

« Bah alors… ? On dirait un enfant qui a fait une bêtise… »

Il chercha son regard et son teint rougit encore. _Embarras._

« Quoi ? j'ai touché dans le mille ? Ne me dis pas…

— Moi aussi… Moi aussi je suis désolé.

— Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? sourit Francis.

— Gnnn… ne me fais pas répéter… J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Pour la magie, pour tout… »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur reçut un rire clair. C'était bon, il le savait, ses joues étaient enflammées.

« Ne te moque pas, _you jerk_!

— Je ne me moque pas ! sourit-il. Je n'imaginais simplement pas que ça te taraudais autant.

— Tu ne sais faire que ça, te vanter ?

— Certainement pas. Je sais aussi pardonner une honnête âme quand j'en vois une.

— … Cesse ton manège de belles paroles. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un prétentieux.

— Eeeeeet, continua-t-il en faisant abstraction de lui, j'aimerais faire quelque chose moi aussi pour me faire pardonner. »

Arthur voulut protester mais trop tard : il fut enveloppé dans une franche étreinte. Francis l'avait blotti tellement vite contre lui qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il se sentit rougir de plus belle. Que faire ? Avec des mouvements gauches, il l'enserra à son tour. Il pouvait parier toute les terres de son pays que le blond souriait dans son dos. Cela dit, le contact n'était pas si déplaisant… Un instant. Il était _contre_ lui ? vraiment ?

« Ton cœur accélère, chuchota Francis avec un air taquin.

— N'importe quoi. »

En réalité, une décharge l'avait frappé quand il avait entendu sa voix si près de son oreille. Il avait alors sans le vouloir agrippé un peu plus son uniforme cobalt. Il se mordit la langue.

« Tu me répugnes, lança-t-il en tant que diversion.

— Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps.

— Arrête de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes ! »

Il voulut se cacher, mais il ne fit que se blottir davantage au creux de son cou. Il sentit Francis rire à nouveau. Finalement, ils se détachèrent.

« T'es moins hargneux que tu le laisses croire, hm ? Ou alors ai-je droit à un traitement de faveur ?

— …

— T'es mignon aussi à rougir comme ça. »

Le blond se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Instinctivement, l'Albion ferma les yeux. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant sa _joue_ humidifiée d'un baiser. Il rouvrit les paupières. Francis ria encore de sa voix claire et lui murmura un : « Petit impatient » accompagné d'un clin d'œil significatif. Arthur aurait voulu décéder sur place. Manque de chance, rien dans cette pièce ne lui en permettait. _Attends un peu que j'ai retrouvé ma baguette…_

Tandis qu'il se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions, il vit le Français parcourir les bibliothèques des yeux à la recherche d'un divertissement quelconque. L'Anglais fut stupéfait de son changement d'humeur plus qu'inopiné. _Il doit avoir plus l'habitude que moi…_ Même si ça le rendait amer de l'admettre. Le blond loucha un instant vers un livre à l'aspect douteux.

« Dis, tu penses qu'il a caché ses sept femmes pendues dans une cave ?

— Impossible, rétorqua Arthur, il n'a pas de barbe.

— Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas besoin… ? Vu la taille de ses dents, il n'a besoin de rien pour assassiner qui que ce soit à mon avis.

— Ce serait ignoble. »

O ~ O ~ O

« Tu bluffes, lança Roland d'un sourire carnassier.

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Je t'écoute.

— Il me semble que la survie de ton amant t'est mille fois plus chère que ces ridicules morceaux de papier, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? » Il se crispa.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit difficilement se remettre. Il a subi un coup assez puissant je dois dire, à toi de choisir : si tu es rapide, tu pourras le rejoindre, sinon, tu peux le laisser à l'agonie.

— … Tu n'as pas de cœur, grogna-t-il.

— Tu es mal placé pour me parler sur ce ton, c'est bien toi qui communique avec les morts ?

— Très bien. Je vais vous aider.

— Alors commence par les relâcher, intima Oliver.

— De toute façon la pièce dans laquelle ils sont est reliée au cabinet. Il suffit juste de connaître le mécanisme. »

Roland les conduisit vers la gauche de la pièce. Là, il se plaça devant un mur sans décoration aucune et appuya sur une pierre analogue à toutes les autres. Une partie du mur se recula d'elle-même pour se retirer. Une troisième pièce fut alors découverte. Arthur et Francis avait tourné la tête pour les dévisager. _Enfin libres !_ Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous balancer là-dedans ? râla l'Anglais.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas l'habitude des nouvelles têtes.

— Pas étonnant que vous soyez sous terre avec un tel comportement… »

Il afficha un rictus. Il les mena jusqu'à la table principale, où il les quitta un instant pour chercher un ouvrage précis. Il en trouva un et feuilleta quelque pages jaunies par le temps. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je peux vous offrir mes services.

— Si le sort est trop complexe, je peux peut-être vous venir en aide ? questionna Arthur.

— Hm… J'accepte.

— Avez-vous une baguette ou quelque chose… ? dit-il en s'avançant.

— Une baguette ? Mais voyons, l'occulte se transmet par les mains, répondit Roland en claquant des doigts, pas de preuve concrète, aucune empreinte, c'est simple comme bonjour.

— Vous devez régulièrement duper la police, non… ? s'exaspéra Francis.

— Je crains dans ce cas de ne pas être très utile…

— Ne soyez pas ridicule : une fois que vous vous êtes essayé à l'illusion fantasmagorique, comment pouvez-vous prétendre ne pas savoir ?

— C'est une secte… » murmura Oliver à l'oreille de François.

Francis, François et Oliver restèrent quelques minutes à observer Roland mimer des gestes basiques à Arthur, qui s'appliquait à soigneusement à les copier. Ensuite, il lui montra certaines incantations de formules à accompagner de ces mouvements.

« Cela fera apparaître un portail assez large pour que vous puissiez le franchir. »

Il remercia l'Autrichien du regard. Une fois que tout fut fin prêt, les deux sorciers se placèrent en première ligne tandis que les trois autres se mirent à l'arrière. Ils firent bouger leurs mains en synchronisation tout en débitant les formules. Pour les autres, ce rituel équivalait à un charabia grotesque avec des doigts se mouvant comme s'ils tiraient les fils d'un pantin. Mais si tout ce manège leur permettait de regagner leur monde originel, ils ne feraient aucun commentaire.

Soudain, un halo de lumière se forma dans l'atmosphère. L'odeur de l'encens se fit balayer par une bourrasque violente qui fit s'envoler les cartes de tarot à proximité. Le temps passait et la lumière était grandissante, Ronald et Arthur s'attelaient à la tâche avec un tel sérieux qu'elle en devenait presque effrayante. Ils élevèrent leur voix ensemble quand ils articulèrent les derniers mots. Le cercle lumineux crût une dernière fois avant d'atteindre sa taille maximale. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Et voilà… Enfin, souffla Arthur.

— Il est fonctionnel ? s'enquit François.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est, remettrais-tu en doute nos talents ? fit Roland en poussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Non…

— Bien, à présent, vous pouvez l'emprunter. Mais attention, si vous ne vous hâtez pas, il risque de disparaître sans vous.

— Ce serait fâcheux » commenta Francis.

Arthur et Francis s'approchèrent du portail puis jetèrent un coup d'œil en arrière. Leurs lèvres se serrèrent.

« Vous…, commença le Français, vous ne voulez pas nous rejoindre… ?

— Comment ? Dans _votre_ dimension ? fit Oliver avec de l'intérêt.

— Oui, je veux dire… Vous avez l'air si mal ici, entre la violence et la traîtrise. Je ne veux pas vous savoir en danger…

— Tu arrives un peu trop tard pour ça, sourit François. Même si je dois dire que ta proposition est alléchante.

— C'est peut-être un tas de gravas, peuplé de gens douteux, mais c'est notre chez nous, ajouta Oliver avec un ton amical.

— Je suppose que vous avez raison, compléta Arthur.

— Rappelez-vous, il ne doit pas y avoir deux Angleterre et deux France. Et puis que ferait ce monde sans nous ?

— C'est peut-être un peu plus violent que chez vous par ici mais… La castagne nous empêche l'ennui après tout, fit François en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

— Bon, c'est un adieu alors, se résout Francis avec un air triste.

— Oui…, marmonna Oliver, un adieu.

— Ne rendez pas ça si triste enfin, râla Roland qui s'impatientait. Peut-être que Klaus ne disparaîtra pas de lui-même, mais le portail, si. C'est à votre tour de choisir, et magnez-vous.

— Au revoir, dit alors François dans un sourire, étonné que l'Autrichien s'agace aussi facilement.

— Au revoir » firent Arthur et Francis.

Oliver leur fit un salut militaire énergique complété d'un sourire niais mais terriblement attachant. Ce fut plus fort qu'eux, les homologues sentirent un pincement au cœur de leurs attentions.

Ils plongèrent dans la lumière du portail.

O ~ O ~ O

Ils déboulèrent aussi lourdement que des briques dans le salon de la maison d'Arthur. Le parquet leur brûla les joues, mais ils finirent par reprendre leurs esprits. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ils observèrent autour d'eux. La pièce semblait plongée dans un calme olympien, bercée de la lumière du jour que filtraient les fenêtres. C'était comme se réveiller d'un très long rêve.

Pourtant non, c'était ce qu'ils avaient vu, et vécu. Étaient-ils vraiment rentrés dans leur monde ? Arthur se leva. Il aperçut son livre de sortilège et sa baguette étalés en désordre près de la bibliothèque. _C'est là que le coup nous a frappés…_ C'était bel et bien réel. Et tout semblait correspondre à leur dimension. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient disparu, ni si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de leur absence. Tout ceci ne les rassurait pas tellement. Arthur alla mettre son nez dehors, mais rien. Il n'y avait personne posté devant la porte, ni de lettre quelconque, ni de présence à l'horizon. _À croire qu'on est parti durant deux minutes…_ La lettre de canular était toujours sur son bureau, et rien ne manquait dans son salon. _Roland est vraiment très doué…_

« Arthur, viens voir » l'appela Francis.

Comme demandé, il s'approcha de lui. Sans attendre, le blond lui tendit une carte blanche et rectangulaire, sur laquelle était inscrit d'une élégante écriture :

« _Prenez soin de vous_ »

— Oliver et François

Sans le vouloir vraiment, ils sourient.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils communiquaient ainsi. Arthur avait travaillé dur pour trouver la formule exacte qui permettait cet échange. Il l'avait ensuite ajoutée à son manuel avec fierté. Il avait trouvé le moyen qu'il cherchait pour échanger. Alors, régulièrement, il invitait Francis pour venir voir s'ils recevaient quelque chose. Quand il venait, il apportait toujours un paquet de feuilles et une plume à la calligraphie chic depuis ce jour. Quand ils se voyaient, ils laissaient tomber les armes et les insultes – à l'exception de devant les autres Nations, la tentation de jouer la comédie était bien trop grande. Un petit cercle blanchâtre se matérialisa dans l'air, et une lettre soigneusement cachetée en retomba comme une plume. Arthur s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la lire, Francis lisant lui aussi, au-dessus de son épaule.

 _Mes amis,_

 _Nous espérons que vous allez bien, tous les deux. Ici, la vie a repris son cours. En réalité, notre périple n'a pas fait grand scandale et nous sommes passés presque inaperçus. Comme promis, Ronald a tenu sa promesse, et n'a rien révélé de notre accord (ni du chantage fait par François). À ce propos, Klaus récupère bien de sa blessure. Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux toujours ! François n'arrête pas de rabâcher des phrases inutiles pour me rassurer, mais je continue à croire qu'il le fait seulement pour se disculper… Les conflits entre les prisons Nord et Sud ont quasiment disparu, et elles demeurent aussi vides qu'avant votre arrivée. Aussi, Matt m'a demandé une faveur de sa part : lui faire communiquer quelques photos sur le dénommé « Matthew ». En parlant de photos, pourriez-vous nous en faire parvenir de votre monde ? Je parie que vos plages rayonnent, que vos montagnes sont gigantesques et qu'il fait soleil à en mourir chez vous. Nous espérons aussi avoir très bientôt de vos nouvelles._

 _Nos amitiés, Oliver et François_

Et c'est avec joie qu'ils se répondaient mutuellement. Depuis leur découverte, de nombreuses lettres avaient défilé, Arthur les gardait précieusement, reliées entre elle solidement et rangées dans le tiroir de son bureau. Sur celui-ci, comme pour celui de Francis, était posé deux objets bien reconnaissables. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bâton de cigarette et le scone bleu flashy. Il sourit.

Et bien sûr, tout ceci resta leur secret absolu.

* * *

Et voici la fin ! Je dois admettre que ce chapitre était assez médiocre, ouais, je suis pas tellement douée pour les conclusions... M'enfin ! Cette fanfic est maintenant complète, je suis ravie d'avoir pu l'écrire, et ravie que vous l'ayez lue :3

Je vous remercie grandement de vous être attardé sur elle et vous dis à la prochaine pour une autre fanfic ! /0/


End file.
